


Bringing the Line

by vverra



Series: Guts to Fly [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll add more tags as they are relevant, Luke is sunshine baby, Obi-wan is trying his best, and the rest is falling, but dont worry he'll be here soon, darth isn't in it yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vverra/pseuds/vverra
Summary: Only three people in the galaxy know that the twins survived, but somehow the secret of Anakin Skywalker's son has reached the ears of a mystery fourth person who is doing everything in their power to rectify that. Luke is in danger and Obi-wan is trying his best to keep him alive while not revealing his existence to the one person he has sworn to protect Luke from.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Past Padmé Amidala/ Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: Guts to Fly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737679
Comments: 105
Kudos: 193





	1. Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first piece of serious, multi-chapter Star Wars fanfiction, so bear with me while I learn the characters personalities :)
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome! 
> 
> Also, know there is a brief scene of violence/death halfway through but it isn't gore. This will be a similar thread through-out the piece. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When he opened his eyes, it was to the bright expanse of a miraculous forest. He spun in a slow circle, looking for any break in the dense flora that surrounded him. There was none. Sunlight trickled down through the thick canopy above, every so often breaking through completely like a great spotlight, illuminating the forest floor. It was beautiful, too bad he had no idea where he was. 

_Funny,_ Obi-wan thought, _I’m almost certain I went to bed on Tatooine._

This was a dream, he knew it instantly. Still, Obi-wan proceeded with caution through the thick brush. He studied the leaves of the plants as he passed them, unsure if they were safe to touch. This place didn’t feel dangerous, but still the Force swirled around him anxiously; leading him forward with purpose.

So this was a vision. Interesting. It had been almost two years since Obi-wan had had any kind of vision from the Force. Mostly these days his dreams were nightmares. 

He reached out a hand to push a particularly large leaf out of his way and stepped through into a small clearing. The Force was so tangible in the space that Obi-wan could almost see it swirling in the air like morning mist. He looked around, there was nothing here at first glance, Obi-wan knew better than to take that at first glance. He closed his eyes and let the Force surround him. He took three long strides forward, following only instinct and when he opened his eyes he stood before a small tree. It fell directly beneath one of the brilliant sunbeams that streamed through leaves above. Upon inspecting it, he noticed nothing different about the tree than any of the other trees. 

Except, something small was on one of the branches just above his head. It called to him and he used the Force to raise him just so to get a better look. 

It was a small bird's nest, nestled among the leaves. Almost unnoticeable if one wasn’t looking for it specifically. Possible to overlook even if being searched out. It wasn’t large. There was barely room for the two small eggs that were inside. Not that he considered himself an expert, but they weren’t like any eggs he’d seen before and although he couldn’t say how he knew it, Obi-wan knew they weren’t safe where they were.

However, before he could reach out and take them, a flash of black swooped down and knocked his hand out of the way. 

“Ow!” Obi-wan exclaimed, pulling his hand back. The bird had gotten him with its beak, leaving behind a thin scratch that was slowly oozing blood. It startled him enough that he lost his concentration and dropped back down to the ground away from the nest. 

He watched as the black bird circled for another attack. Obi-wan threw his arms up to protect his face, but the bird never came. It was diving for the nest this time with unbelievable speed. Horrified, Obi-wan reached out with the Force to stop it before it crashed into the nest and damaged the eggs. 

But as it turned out he didn’t need to, another bird swooped down and collided with the first bird. A brilliant blue bird, with white markings. All he could do was stand and watch as the two birds tousled in the air, beating their wings and clipping one another with their razor sharp beaks. They squawed and clawed at each other as they fought, but seemed to be evenly matched. The only way this fight would end was if one got lucky and killed the other. Injury was not enough. 

Obi-wan winced as severed feathers floated down from the fight above. It was vicious and seemed to go on forever, neither one gaining any ground. He didn’t know if he was supposed to aid them, or let it go on until a winner was revealed. This was the strangest Force dream he had ever had. 

Just as he was deciding to interfere, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. While the blue and black birds were preoccupied fighting each other, another bird had landed on the branch and was peering into the nest. It was grey and moulting, it looked ill and Obi-wan had a terrible feeling about it. 

“Hey!” He called out, waving his hands, “get away from that! Stop!” 

But it was too late, the bird had plucked one egg from the nest and was readying itself to take off. 

His shouting caught the attention of the fighting birds who turned to see what the problem was. When they noticed the grey bird had one of the eggs firmly in its beak, they both dove in its direction. Obi-wan could feel their anger and fear; anger at the grey bird, and fear for the egg. 

Before they could reach it, the grey bird dropped the egg and flew away. Obi-wan watched, almost in half speed, as the egg fell toward the ground. It would shatter. It would be killed. 

He dove, arms outstretched to catch the falling egg before it shattered. The birds were screeching, the egg was falling so fast, he wasn’t going to catch it in time. 

Just as his body hit the ground, it all disappeared into black smoke. 

Obi-wan woke up gasping and covered in sweat. His heart was racing in his chest, all he could feel was panic. . 

“ _Luke,_ ” he gasped. 

He needed to get up. He needed to check on Luke, _now._

There had been a sandstorm overnight. Everything was covered in a heavier layer of sand than usual, but he didn’t stop to clean off his speeder as he jumped in and took off for the Lars farm. 

His thoughts were frantic as he made his way over the Dune Sea. He didn’t have time to consider his dream more than recognizing it was a warning from the Force. Luke was in danger. But from who? From all three different birds? 

There would be time to meditate on his vision after he saw that Luke was safe. He pushed the speeder as fast it would allow until he saw the Lars homestead come into view. 

It was still early morning, but Owen and Beru were both outside already beginning today's chores. They looked up sharply at the sound of Obi-wan’s speeder approaching. He made a hard stop beside the dome and flew out of the driver’s seat. 

“Where is Luke!?” He shouted to Owen, who was coming his way. “Where is he? Is he okay?”

Owen stared at him with confusion and disdain. “He’s asleep. What are you doing here?”  
“I need to see him now.”

Obi-wan didn’t wait for Owen to answer before he took off for the entrance of their home. He knew where the boy’s bedroom was and even if he didn’t, the boy’s blinding beacon in the Force would have told him exactly where to go. He took the stairs two at a time and flew around corners until he crashed through a door and into a small, dimly lit room with a crib in the center. 

His last three steps to the crib were much quieter than the ones that had gotten him here. 

In the center of the crib, Luke slept peacefully. There was a thin blanket draped over him and in one hand he grasped a plush doll that looked like a bantha. His head was tilted to the side, his mouth slightly open and letting out soft breaths. 

Obi-wan let his heart relax. The boy was safe. There was nothing here out of the ordinary. He stretched out his feelings of the Force, but could find nothing lingering in the shadows that would harm Luke. 

But still he couldn’t shake his dream, something was coming. Something or someone knew Luke was here and was coming for him. To kidnap him or to kill him, it didn’t matter. Either option was unacceptable. He had sworn to keep the boy safe. He would die to fulfill that promise to her. 

He couldn’t stop staring at Luke. It had been a few months since he was this close to the boy and relished in the sight of him. He was almost two now, but he already looked so much like his father. His bleach blonde hair fanned out on the pillow above him like a halo, a little wavy around the ends and Obi-wan felt himself wondering if it would curl like Anakin’s did later in life. 

Anakin. Just thinking the name hurt and he tried not to picture their last moments together. It was all he seemed to be able to conjure when Obi-wan thought of his former padawan, not any of the good times they shared. Just that last terrible moment. And he felt sick, every time. 

There was the rustling sound of boots on sand as Owen and Beru caught up to him and entered the child’s room. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Kenobi?” Owen kept his voice quiet, for the sake of the sleeping child, but it was laced with irritation. 

Beru was quiet, approaching slowly to stand next to Obi-wan at the crib. She smiled softly at him, and then down at the sleeping child. More than Owen, she seemed to understand his desperation to protect the child, to monitor him closely. Maybe it was because she had been the one he met first the night he brought Luke to the farm. Explaining, frantically, that they had to protect the boy, that he was in grave danger. He had tried to appear calm but he was sure she could read the panic and pain that was in his eyes as he begged for their help. 

She reached out to run her fingers gently through the boy's soft locks. He stirred, scrunching up his face in disdain at being awoken before fully opening his eyes to stare at them. Luke’s crystal blue eyes met Obi-wan’s first and he looked confused for only a moment before his face split into a grin. Obi-wan could do nothing but smile back. They saw each other sparsely, but apparently enough that Luke recognized him as a friend. 

“An’Ru,” the toddler exclaimed, smiling now at Beru. He lifted his arms, still clutching the bantha in one hand. “Up!” 

She chuckled and reached down to lift him from the crib. He went easily, cuddling into her shoulder and pressing his face into her neck shyly. 

Obi-wan’s heart flipped. Was he biased if he thought Luke was the cutest kid in the galaxy? 

Luke kept his head rested on Beru’s shoulder, but turned his attention back to Obi-wan. He gave a small wave. 

“G’d morning!” he said, happily. 

Obi-wan waved back. “Good Morning, little one.”

“L’ttle one!” Luke parroted back. 

“A smart one, aren’t you?” Obi-wan chuckled and reached out a hand to ruffle Luke’s already bed-mused hair. 

“Kenobi.” Owen said, tersely, stepping toward them. “I asked, what are you doing here?”

There was no lying to Owen and Beru, not if he wanted to keep the boy safe.

“I had a vision. It told me Luke was in danger. I came to ensure his safety.”  
“A vision?” Owen said, in disbelief. 

“Yes.”  
“You rushed all the way over here because of a bad dream?”

“Owen,” Beru admonished. 

“I take no offence,” Obi-wan reassured her. It was hard to believe these things if you didn’t experience Force visions yourself. “Yes, it came while I slept, but I assure you it was no bad dream. It is a premonition. I intend to monitor it.”  
“Well good for you, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave. You know the rules. Luke is to be raised away from all that magic business.” 

“I understand your hesitance to let me stay, but I think it would be for the best if I stayed close for a while to assess the threat level-”

Owen shook his head. “No. You’ll be leaving now. Beru and I can handle it.”  
Obi-wan hesitated. He couldn’t leave, there was a threat out there, coming right for the sweet toddler that was currently giving Beru big, wet kisses on her cheek. But he knew he wouldn’t change Owen’s mind. He would have to work around them. 

“Alright,” he consented, putting his hands up. “I will leave. I apologize for disrupting your morning.” He inclined his head in both of their directions before making for the exit.

“Go?”

He paused, and turned back to the small, hesitant voice that called out to him. Luke was looking at him, confused. 

“Yes, little one, I must leave. But I will see you again.”

“No,” Luke’s eyes filled with tears as he reached out his hands and scrambled to get out of Beru’s embrace. “No, play!” He cried. 

Obi-wan looked for a moment at Owen, who stood stiffly just outside the door waiting to see Obi-wan out. Then, he retraced his steps back to the sniffling toddler and gave him one last hair ruffling. 

“We will play some other time. I promise, Luke.” He and Luke didn’t have a bond, they didn’t know each other well enough, but he tried to push reassurance towards the boy. Luke must have felt it because he stopped crying and offered Obi-wan a small smile. 

“Promise,” Luke repeated, nodding. 

And with that Obi-wan left the Lars’ farm

* * *

He didn’t go far, just back to his hut to retrieve a few things, mainly his lightsaber that he hadn’t grabbed in his panic to get to Luke. It was a stupid mistake, leaving it behind. But he hadn’t needed it in two years. He often left it behind these days when he went into Anchorhead or Mos Eisley. 

Now, as he clipped it to his belt, he felt himself being brought back to a different time. A hard time; a time full of war and death, but a time he’d give anything to go back to. 

His journey back toward the moisture farm was slower this time, more relaxed. He flew leisurely over the dunes and tried to clear his mind. Luke wasn’t in danger, not currently. But there was still something stirring through the Force that told him to be on the lookout. 

The plan was to park his speeder just beyond the ridge where he could look out at the farm, but not be seen by its inhabitants and just wait. 

And waiting is what he did. The day was long and dull, he spent most of it in meditation. He needed to be focused when the time came for him to act. It was times like these that he desperately wished he could contact Master Yoda. He had more insight on Force dreams than any other Jedi Obi-wan had ever encountered. Yoda made discerning meaning from visions seem a lot easier than it actually was. They could send a person in circles trying to see them clearly.

So far, Obi-wan had it figured out that the falling egg was Luke. He was certain. That’s why he woke up with the boy’s name on his lips. Easy. The birds were another story. Was the blue one him? He wasn’t sure, but it felt right. It seemed logical enough. However there were a plethora of people in the galaxy who, if knew of the boy's existence, would want him dead and could be represented by the other birds. Obi-wan’s mind rejected the idea that their secret got out. How could anyone know of Luke’s survival? There were only three people in the galaxy privy to that information and he didn’t even entertain the thought that Yoda or Bail would have betrayed the twins. They had gone through great lengths to ensure it was a very well kept secret. 

His first thought had been Darth Vader, but it also couldn’t be him. It absolutely couldn’t be. The idea filled Obi-wan with so much unease, he felt like he’d been dipped in ice water. He wouldn’t give the boy over to that monster, which meant if it was Vader coming to claim the child, he would have to kill his former padawan. There was no other way. 

A ripple in the Force broke through Obi-wan’s concentration and he straightened up to look over the rock he was sheltering behind. The suns had just set, and it was fairly dark now. He couldn’t see anything amiss, but he could feel whatever was disrupting the balance getting closer. Someone was coming from far out in the dunes, fast, on a speeder bike. The Force was trembling with unease. 

Obi-wan took off in his speeder toward the homestead as fast he could. This is what he was waiting for. He was racing against the clock. There was no sign of the intruder yet, but their presence was getting stronger. Obi-wan would have only minutes to prepare.

His heart was pounding as he came rushing onto the Lars' property for the second time that day. The lights were still on inside and he didn’t bother with knocking before bursting through the door that led to where he could feel the inhabitants were. 

For the second time that day, the Lars looked up at him in shock. He must have been a sight, covered in sand from sitting behind the rock and sweaty from adrenaline, but he didn’t care. 

Owen jumped up from where he was sitting on a couch, furious. 

“I told you, Kenobi, you just can’t burst in here whenever you damn well please!” He shouted. 

“Be quiet and listen to me right now, Owen, someone’s coming and they’re almost here.” 

Owen paled, looking to his wife who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room holding a sleeping Luke in her lap. Beru stood up quickly, clutching Luke to her chest. 

“What do we do?” She said, eyes wide. 

Obi-wan had started formulating a plan on the journey over here. He hadn’t recognized the persons’ aura in the Force when he had tentatively reached out so hopefully that meant the person didn’t really know what he or Owen looked like.

“Owen, take Beru and Luke and go hide somewhere that locks from the inside. Stay quiet. Don’t come out until I come and get you. Go!”

They nodded quickly and took off together. Obi-wan watched them go before he started preparing his part of the plan. He went to Luke’s room and retrieved the blanket from his crib and a large plush toy from a bin on the floor. He wrapped the toy up and hoped it was deceiving enough when he held it to his chest. It was definitely a little too small, but maybe the intruder wouldn’t know how big a two year old was supposed to be. Then, he went back to the living room and sat in the chair Beru had been occupying, it faced the door and was in the farthest corner. It would give him the most time to prepare. He tucked his lightsaber between the wrapped up plushie and his chest, ready to ignite it at a moment’s notice.

He waited. This wasn’t a very thought out plan, he admitted to himself, but he didn’t really have any better ideas at the moment. He didn’t even know what he was up against. 

It took only a minute of waiting before Obi-wan heard a speeder approaching the homestead. He settled in, releasing his anxiety into the Force. 

It wasn’t hard for Obi-wan to track the intruder’s slow, methodical movements through the farm, looking for the Lars. He hoped they were hidden well and that whoever was out there found him before he found them. 

Luckily, the living space was one of the first places one would pass upon entering the home and one of the first places the intruder would check. Obi-wan could barely hear them approach, but through the Force, he could tell when they were standing directly outside the door. Obi-wan readied himself. 

After a moment the door slid open, revealing the intruder.

For either better or worse, it was no one Obi-wan recognized. 

A tall, Twi’lek woman stood silhouetted in the doorway. She had a blaster in her right hand aimed at him and another hooked to her belt. 

Obi-wan pretended to be shocked, pulling the fake Luke closer to his chest.

“Who are you? What do you want?” He called out, putting as much terror in his voice as he could. He hoped that she planned on killing him that way she would talk more first, thinking he wouldn’t be around to share it.  
“You know what I’m here for, Lars. The Skywalker child. Hand him over and I will let you and your wife live.” She said, taking another step toward him. 

By some miracle, it was working. Obi-wan stood up, turning slightly away from the Twi’lek, hoping the sight of his unprotected shoulder would goade her enough to attack at close range. 

“Just give me the child, before I gut you!” She called, taking another large step forward.

 _Just a little closer,_ Obi-wan thought, _just one more step…_

Like he had called her forth with his thoughts, the woman took another step toward him. That was enough.

“Fine, fine! You want the child?” He taunted, “catch!”  
Obi-wan threw the blanket and doll over the Twi'lek’s head and she reacted purely on instinct, jumping up to catch it. The doll tumbled out of the blanket and onto the floor, revealing his ruse. But, by the time she realized she had been duped, Obi-wan already had his saber out and was swinging it down at her. 

She recovered quickly and rolled out of the way of the incoming blade, landing in a low crouch across the room. Obi-wan moved to block her exit as he swung again. She dodged it, easily and fired two shots in his direction that he deflected back at her. One missed, but the other grazed her side and she dropped to one knee in pain. Her blaster fell and bounced away from where she fell.

“Jedi,” she ground out between painful pants, “how did you know I was coming?”  
“Call it intuition.” Obi-wan said, moving toward her, lightsaber poised to strike. “Who are you? A bounty hunter?”  
She laughed loudly. “What makes you think I’m going to tell you anything?”

“I don’t see why you wouldn’t, you’re going to be dead in about thirty seconds.”

“I thought Jedi were all about mercy.”  
Her words twisted in his gut. She was right, but as long as she lived, Luke would never be safe. 

“You see any other Jedi around right now enforcing that?” 

Obi-wan approached, kicking her blaster even farther away as he neared it. She snarled at him. She had been eyeing it, debating her chances at grabbing it. 

“I just want to know who sent you and then I promise I’ll make your death quick.”  
“Ha! That’s rich. You’d have better luck getting information out of me if you tortured me first.”

“I’m not going to do that,” Obi-wan said, sick at even the thought. 

“Then, I won’t tell you anything,” she growled, spitting in his direction. It landed on his boots but he kept his pace steady as he approached. 

“Just tell me one thing,” Obi-wan asked, desperately. “Was it him? Was it Darth Vader?”

He needed to know if Vader knew. If Vader sent a bounty hunter to kill his own son. But the Twi’lek just let out a shrill laugh and smiled a terrible smile up at him. 

“You know, I can’t believe a child is worth this much trouble. I said the same thing when I was contacted and saw the reward. He must be awful special,” she said, rocking back to sit on her heels. Obi-wan followed her very move. “I’ll tell you one thing, Jedi, it isn’t Vader who wants this kid dead. It’s someone much worse.” 

Then, almost too quick for Obi-wan to react, she reached down for the extra blaster at her hip. Obi-wan reacted on instinct, running his lightsaber through her chest before she could even get a full grip on her blaster. She gasped, her eyes going wide before they rolled back into her head and she slumped over. 

Obi-wan retracted the blade, turning the saber off immediately and hooking it back on his belt. That was the first time in over two years he had used his saber to kill someone. He thought he was jaded to the feeling of death, but it never got easier. 

He sighed, looking down at the slumped body in front of him. She had answered one question and prompted so many more. Obi-wan thought about it as he used the Force to levitate her body out of the Lars’ home. He needed to bury the body, but he didn’t know where or when yet. He set it down in the sand beside the speeder bike. It looked expensive, new. She must have usually been very good at her job, but she just wasn’t expecting a Jedi when she arrived. Whoever sent her didn’t know he was here. That worked in his advantage. 

Obi-wan followed Luke’s presence to a small door in the back of the garage. He gave one knock on the door. 

“It’s me,” he said, “everything is all clear.”

There was a click as the lock was undone and the door swung open tentatively. Owen stepped out first, looking around cautiously, a hydrospanner clutched in a white knuckle grip. 

“Are they gone?” Owen asked. His voice was steady, but sweat dotted his forehead. 

Obi-wan hesitated. “She can’t hurt you.”

Owen gave him a blank look for a moment before catching on and turning a little green himself. 

“Owen? We can come out?” Beru called, quietly from inside the room.

“Yes, yes,” Owen answered, turning back to his wife. 

Beru emerged slowly, a still sleeping Luke curled into her chest. Obi-wan smiled in spite of himself at the sight of the peaceful toddler. Luke was safe, but for how long? And if this unknown assailant knew about Luke, what would stop them from knowing about Leia. 

Oh stars, he needed to contact Bail. But, this wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have over an unprotected frequency. 

Obi-wan allowed himself one moment of panic, putting his hands to his temples and closing his eyes. Two years, the children had barely been safe two years. Now someone out there was after them and he could do nothing but wait for more hunters to come and hope that he could get more information out of them.

He released his fear into the Force and felt momentarily more calm until he saw that Owen and Beru were staring at him, waiting for instruction on what to do next. 

“Let’s go back to the house and talk,” he said, turning away from their inquiring gazes. 

“Kenobi, you brought the boy here because you said it would be safe,” Owen said, following Obi-wan’s quick pace.

“Yes.”

“But they, whoever it is, knows he’s here and now…” He trailed off. Obi-wan understood. 

Owen was worried about Luke, but he was also worried about himself and Beru. They weren’t safe, nobody was. 

It didn’t seem like there was another choice right now. Obi-wan needed to go to Alderaan and warn the Organas that their daughter might be in danger and he needed to take Luke with him. If another hunter was sent and he wasn’t here…

They would all be killed: Owen, Beru, and Luke. 

When they reached the main house Obi-wan tried not to look in the direction he knew the body was in, he needed to bury it before he left. If all went to plan, he would be gone by first light. Although, first he needed to call Bail and let him know he was coming. 

“Do you have a comlink I can use?” 

“Yes, but it’s audio only.”

“That’s perfect.” Obi-wan said as he followed Owen to a private room off the main entrance. 

“Signals are sometimes shotty. But the weather’s pretty clear tonight, you should be able to get a call out.” The com system wasn’t up to date, but it would work just fine. 

Owen left him alone to make the call and Obi-wan was grateful. He knew Bail’s personal frequency by heart. He plugged it in and waited patiently through a few rings before he heard the call connect. 

There was no sound for a moment before a tentative voice. “Hello?”

“Hello, old friend, you sound as young as ever. How is the weather these days?” 

He heard Bail suck in a breath and then some shuffling and a door closing. He assumed Bail was going somewhere more private. That’s why the two of them had settled on a code phrase if they ever needed to contact the other. They couldn’t let it get around that Bail Organa and Obi-wan Kenobi were communicating. Who knew who it might get back to. 

“Obi-wan, is it really you?”

“It is, truly.” Obi-wan couldn’t help but smile a little to himself despite the circumstances, it felt good to hear a familiar voice after two years in exile. 

“Dear friend! This is a surprise, but a wonderful one! How good it is to hear your voice.” 

“I feel the same, Bail, but I fear it will not be once you know the reason for my call.”

Bail’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Has something happened to Luke?”  
“No, not yet. But almost. Tonight. I need to share the details with you, but in person. I know it is not ideal.”

“It is no trouble at all, Obi-wan! We can meet out of the city, at the summer palace in the Cloudshape Falls. It’s protected, only trusted palace staff will be there. Nobody will recognize you.”  
“Thank you, old friend. I will leave in the morning and should arrive in three days.”  
“We’ll be happy to host you, Obi-wan.” Bail said, sincerely. 

“Then I must go to prepare for the journey,” Obi-wan said, “and, I should mention. I intend to bring Luke. I cannot leave him here, if someone were to return while I was gone…”

Bail interrupted him. “I understand. Of course he is welcome here, any time.”

“Alright. I will see you in a few days.”  
“Take care, Obi-wan. May the Force be with you.”  
Obi-wan could have teared up at those words, it had been so long since he’d heard them aloud. 

“You too, take care.”  
Bail gave him the coordinates for the palace before they disconnected the call and he went in search of the Lars. He didn’t know how they would feel about him taking Luke, but he wasn’t going to give them a choice. 

They were all three sitting around the table in the dining room. Beru, still clutching Luke to her chest, one hand petting his head absently. Blessedly, the boy was still asleep and Obi-wan could feel her reluctance to put him down. 

Well, there was no delaying the inevitable, he would need to come right out and say it. 

“I am leaving tomorrow morning to discuss what happened tonight with a colleague on another planet and I am taking Luke with me.” 

Beru’s face twisted and she held Luke a little tighter. 

“You can’t take him, he-” 

She was cut off by Owen, who came to put a hand on her shoulder. “Beru, dear, we can’t protect him the way he needs without Obi-wan. If he is going off-world, it is best that Luke accompany him.” 

“The second it is safe again, I promise I’ll bring him back. This won’t be good-bye forever,” Obi-wan reassured her. 

Beru still looked pained, her eyes filling with tears as she looked between Owen and Obi-wan. Obi-wan knew this was hard for them, but it was for the best. If he left without Luke, the boy would be dead when he returned. He knew it. 

She wiped her tears with one hand and nodded. Obi-wan was glad he wasn’t going to have to take Luke from them forcefully. 

“Where are you going to take him?” She asked. 

“I think it is for the best if I don’t tell you, it will keep you safer that way,” Obi-wan explained. “But I will need help securing a ship that can make a several day hyperspace jump.”  
“You can rent one in Anchorhead. I’ll take you tomorrow.” 

“Thank you.”

“It isn’t safe to travel back to your hut tonight. The raiders will be out and looking for someone to pick off, but if you’d like we could stop tomorrow on the way for anything you’ll need?” 

“Yes, that would be great.” 

“We don’t have a guest room, but if you’d like you can stay on the couch?” Beru offered, standing up. 

“I appreciate it, although, I’m not sure I’ll sleep much tonight.” Obi-wan admitted, following her out of the dining room and into the space where Obi-wan had just killed someone. He knew Beru and Owen couldn’t feel it, but to him, there were remnants of violence swirling in the Force. 

“Me either,” she said, softly. “I’m probably going to spend most of the night crying and packing Luke’s things for you to take.” 

She said it with a sad smile before gesturing down at Luke with her chin. “Would you like to hold him? If I put him in his crib now, he’ll wake up. He always does when he’s slept too long in someone’s arms.” 

Obi-wan’s heart leapt in his chest. He hadn’t held Luke since he was newborn and he’d brought him to Tatooine that fateful night almost two years ago. He hesitated only a moment before nodding. 

Beru transferred him to Obi-wan’s waiting arms, carefully. Luke’s face pinched in obvious displeasure at being moved, but he settled down after getting comfortable in Obi-wan’s arms. Beru had the boy resting on her shoulder, but he went with more infantile hold, cradling him like a newborn. It would be more comfortable when he settled on the couch. Plus, he got to look at Luke’s face as much as he selfishly wanted. 

He would never get tired of looking at Luke. 

Obi-wan didn’t let himself be dragged down into a melancholy for the past, but as he stared down at Luke’s peaceful, sleeping face he couldn’t help imagine he was somewhere else. 

Naboo, perhaps? That’s probably where Anakin and Padmé would have gone once the twins were born. Anakin would have left the Order, of that Obi-wan was certain. Even if he wasn’t kicked out for breaking more rules than he kept, he wouldn’t have wanted to be separated from his family for as long as being a full Jedi Master would have required. 

Last Obi-wan knew, the Naberrie’s lived in Lake Country. He imagined growing up there would be peaceful, surrounded by nature. 

Obi-wan would come to visit as much as possible. He doesn’t think he’s remiss in thinking he would have been invited to holidays and birthdays. He would try to attend them all. Ahsoka would be there, and Jar Jar, and their other friends that Obi-wan could only assume were also lost now. 

His chest was tight. This kind of thinking was detrimental to all the work he had done to heal from what had happened. But, after the stress of the last twelve hours, he allowed himself a momentary relapse. 

Would the twins have called him ‘uncle’? He hoped so. Maybe Anakin would have let one, or both of them, be his padawan when they were of age. Anakin having kids would have changed the whole Order.; would have been proof that some of it’s laws were outdated, that maybe attachments weren’t so dangerous as long as they were cultivated correctly. Anakin would never have let them be taken to the temple permanently, but they would have needed to be trained. Obi-wan couldn’t speak of Leia’s growing Force presence, but Luke’s burned almost as brightly as Anakin’s had and he was only a child. The boy would be so powerful and had so much riding on his shoulders. Yoda called the twins’ the galaxy’s last hope and as much as Obi-wan didn’t want to put that kind of pressure on children, he knew it was true. 

He just wished it was as easy as saying it so. What was in store for them as they grew older? 

They were destined to save the galaxy, but their father had been called by destiny too and look how that turned out. 

_No._

No, he wouldn’t fail the twins as he failed Anakin. And he had failed him, spectacularly. Not in some one big, vital respect, but in a thousand little ones. He would live with that guilt for the rest of his life. 

All he could do now was protect their children and be better. For them and for the galaxy. 

With that thought, Obi-wan drifted off and dreamt of nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan is very stressed and could really use some help here, hopefully he'll find some in Alderaan!
> 
> Thank you reading! Chapter 2 will be up soon as it already half finished :) 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @laheyy 
> 
> -Mara


	2. Reunited

“Little one, I know you are hungry. Please just take just one more bite, that is all I'm asking.”

“No!” 

Obi-wan sighed. He was kneeling in front of Luke who was strapped into a baby seat that was tightly fastened to the co-pilot chair, begging him to eat just one spoonful of mashed vegetables to no avail. 

And to think, it was less than three years ago that he had been commanding forces in the Grand Army of the Republic and now he was fighting with a toddler to eat dinner. Funny how everything changed. 

Well, at least he was _trained_ for that job.

Were all children proficient in locating every electrical socket in a shuttle and then obsessed with trying to stick their fingers in them? Or was that just Luke? He certainly had inherited Anakin’s ability to find trouble wherever he went. Obi-wan had spent the last three days in hyperspace chasing after the child as he toddled about, causing mischief around every corner. All the while, giggling like a maniac with Obi-wan hot on his tail. 

It hadn’t been easy to leave, Luke had sobbed the whole time Obi-wan carried him up the boarding ramp, reaching out his chubby, little arms adamantly for Beru and Owen who stood at the bottom, shedding tears of their own. Obi-wan had said this wasn’t good-bye forever, but he knew he couldn’t promise that. Their paths we’re diverging and who knew when they would intersect again.

Beru took it the hardest. She had hugged Obi-wan hard, and whispered in his ear: “it was a blessing- every moment we got with him. If we never see you two again, just know that I’ll be grateful for every day he was here. Thank you.”

Obi-wan hadn’t cried, he was above that. But he knew the Lars’ had cared for the boy like he was their own son and the pain of losing him was as strong as any parental bond. 

Even after settling Luke into his seat, he hadn’t calmed. Obi-wan had tried everything: he spoke softly to him, he gave him little toys to occupy his attention, and he even tried to project calmness at the boy through the Force to no end. It wasn’t until Obi-wan cleared the atmosphere of Tatooine that Luke relaxed marginally, swiveling his head to see as much of space as he could. He still had fat tears running down his reddened cheeks, but the screaming had stopped. Obi-wan had sighed in relief and quickly made the hyperspace jump. And _that_ really caught Luke’s attention. He gasped as the blue and white rays illuminated the interior of the ship from every direction, reaching out with both hands to try and touch the streaking light. 

Luke had then demanded to be let ‘out!’ of his seat, which Obi-wan obliged. He carried the toddler to a port window in the main cabin of the ship and let him put his fingers to the glass. Together they had stood there for what had felt like hours as Luke stared wide-eyed and mesmerized. 

Over the next three days, whenever Luke was restless or Obi-wan couldn’t take another moment of chasing him down and wrestling every small nut and bolt he found from his hands before he put them in his mouth, Obi-wan carried him to a viewport and let Luke look out. It always calmed him; distracted him long enough for Obi-wan to catch his breath and calm himself, too. 

Anakin had often spent long space journeys just standing at windows, gazing out into the beauty of space. He could almost reach full meditation just standing there lost in its vastness. It had amazed Obi-wan, then, and it seemed his son was the same. 

It felt like a lifetime ago he had asked his young padawan:

_“When you’re looking out at the galaxy like that, what are you feeling? Small in its infinity?”_

_Anakin didn’t answer immediately. He was wrestling with how to put his emotions into words. Obi-wan was trying to help him practice that._

_When he finally answered, he spoke simply._

_“I spent my entire childhood looking up at the sky from the dirt and grime of Tatooine’s lowest points,” Anakin mused, closing his eyes. Obi-wan felt him settling into the Force, pulling it around him like a well-worn cloak._ _“I never thought I’d leave that place. Every time I close my eyes, I’m scared I’ll open them and right back where I started, staring up at the sky. Chained to that dustball of a planet… I don’t think I’ll ever tire of seeing the stars, exactly like this.”_

It hadn’t been a straight answer, but Obi-wan had understood. 

Obi-wan tried to think of Darth Vader as little as possible, and especially not in relation to thoughts about _his_ Anakin. However, he couldn’t help but wonder if Vader, too, stood at the viewports on his giant Star Destroyers and looked out, just taking in the view?

That’s where Obi-wan stood now, again, rocking a sleeping Luke by the light of hyperspace. He had lost the dinner battle. Luke only worked himself into more of a tizzy the longer Obi-wan had pleaded, which wasn’t suitable for either of them. There was nothing to be done. Luke was the happiest baby he had ever seen until it was time to sit still and eat something. It was often much easier to chase him around and give him small bites while he was distracted, playing with his colorful blocks on the floor. 

Once he was sure Luke was sound asleep, he moved away from the window and back to the cockpit to settle into one of the co-pilot seats. They had only a few hours left before they reversed back into normal space. If he was correct, they would arrive at Alderaan very early in the morning, just as night was retreating. He hadn’t planned it that way, but it couldn’t have worked out better to keep their arrival as discreet as possible. 

Unconsciously, his hand found itself brushing through the soft locks of the boy who slept soundly, curled into his collarbone. In her ‘Of the Caring and Keeping of Luke Skywalker’ speech (as Obi-wan was calling it), Beru had warned him that if he didn’t put the boy down soon after he fell asleep, he would never be able to be laid down and she was absolutely right. There had only been two times over the past few days where Luke had slept in the single bed in the small sleeping quarters, and they were both short naps. Obi-wan couldn’t seem to put the boy down when he knew he should and by the time he would try, Luke resisted. He reckoned that it was the shock of how close he came to losing him and the longing Obi-wan had felt over the past year and half to be connected to Luke both bubbling to the surface at once. This was going to be the start of a bad habit if he didn’t watch himself, but Obi-wan reasoned that was a problem for another day.

He closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. He should try to sleep for a few hours. When they reached Alderaan there would be no time to rest for the next few days as he and the Organas assessed the threat against the twins. 

It felt like only moments later when he awoke to the feeling of two small hands smacking gently against his cheeks. He cracked one eye and was rewarded with Luke’s smiling face, inches from his. 

“Hi!” Luke exclaimed, excitedly, noticing that his friend was awake.

“Hello, Luke,” Obi-wan answered, softly. He released the biggest stretch he could without dislodging the boy in his lap and checked the hyperspace calculator. Only around 20 minutes left before they reached Alderaan. 

“Milk?” Luke asked, tilting his head. 

“If I pour you some milk, will you eat a few of the vitamin berry puffs your aunt packed?” Obi-wan tried to negotiate. The boy nodded, solemnly, but Obi-wan didn’t put much stock in his affirmation. Luke had done the same thing yesterday morning and then refused to even look at the cereal Obi-wan had provided. 

He strapped Luke into his chair while he went to retrieve the supplies from the sitting area. Beru had given him whatever she had left of Luke specific food when they left, which included powdered bantha milk (packed with extra vitamins, she had assured, specially made for children) that he was supposed to mix with water. The smell was less than desirable, but he assumed it tasted alright because Luke was addicted to the stuff. He also put some puffs in a bowl and brought everything back to the cockpit. 

To his surprise, Luke kept his promise and muched happily on the puffs with one hand while the other stayed securely around his sippy-cup of blue milk. 

“It is no one’s surprise that you are hungry right now, little one, you didn’t eat any dinner last night.” 

Luke didn’t reply, except to throw a few puffs at his head. 

The hyperspace reversion alarm sounded a few minutes later and Obi-wan settled in to enter the space above Alderaan. He checked all of his gauges, and then a minute later they were back in normal space. Luke gasped again, just as excited as the first time. He smacked his hand against his sippy-cup in a clapping motion, like he was applauding Obi-wan’s great magic trick of bringing back the stars. 

He followed the navigator screen as he descended into the atmosphere of Alderaan. The sun was barely beginning to rise over the mountains and Obi-wan took in the view of the snow-capped horizon as he flew smoothly toward the palace.

As he neared the palace, a green light began to flash on his consol. The palace security requesting landing codes. He entered the codes Bail had provided and soon got the okay to land. They directed him toward a more private landing dock, probably the royal house’s personal hangar. 

Obi-wan wasn’t sure who was going to be on the platform to receive him and Luke. It was much too early for Bail and Breha to be awake, but on the other hand he wasn’t sure what the palace staff had been told about the stranger and child who were arriving quietly before the sun was up. 

But as it turned out, he didn’t have to wonder for very long. As soon as he pulled into the hangar bay, he could clearly see the Organas waiting a safe distance from where Obi-wan was landing the ship. 

Once the engine was off, Obi-wan turned to look at Luke, who had been suspiciously quiet since they had entered the atmosphere, to see he had fallen back asleep, a handful of puff still clutched in his chubby fingers. Obi-wan unbuckled him and carefully lifted the boy into his arms. He would come back for everything they brought. Right now, he needed to greet his hosts and find a place for Luke to actually sleep. 

As he made his way down the boarding ramp, he shivered slightly. Even though Alderaan was nearing it’s summer months, the air was brisk. The mountains kept it chilled during the night, but as the sun continued to rise it would soon be comfortable. Obi-wan reveled in the feeling. He hated the blazing heat of Tatooine. 

He found himself hoping the Organas would have a few extra warmer clothes that Luke could borrow, his cotton tunics and trousers wouldn’t cut it here. 

Bail and Breha were there to meet him at the bottom, smiling wide. He couldn’t help but smile back. Seeing familiar faces, despite the circumstances, was so refreshing after his time in solitude. 

“Obi-wan Kenobi.” Bail whispered. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Obi-wan chuckled. “You as well, Senator.”

“What’s this ‘senator’ business? Call me Bail, dear friend.”

“As you insist.” It felt so good to just joke again, Obi-wan didn’t realize how used to joking around with his friends he was until there was no one left. 

Breha didn’t speak. She was too busy staring at the boy cuddled into Obi-wan’s collarbone, arms tucked into the folds of his tunic. There were unshed tears in her eyes and Bail reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” she said, collecting herself and turning to Obi-wan. “I’m sorry, it’s just seeing him… well, I just wasn’t sure if the two of them would ever meet.”

“I understand.” He had often felt the same. 

“When you see Leia, you’ll understand more,” Bail added. “The two of them together will probably be too much to bear.”

Obi-wan wasn’t sure what that meant but he was certain he'd find out soon. 

“Come, let’s talk inside. It’s freezing out here. We’ll send someone to grab your things and put them in your guest quarters.” Breha said, gesturing forward. 

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

As soon as he entered the interior of the palace, Obi-wan was reminded of another reason he liked Alderaan so much: their sense of style and architecture. It was sleek and modern, with it’s silver paneling and smooth corners. But yet, it still retained some of the old, regal qualities that reminded one that it’s ties were deep and strong. Alderaan was an old, influential planet whose place in the galaxy had always been firm. 

“Dear friend, I hope you don’t find this out of pocket, but stars, Tatooine has changed you! You look like a different person than the last time we met.”

Obi-wan could sense the teasing in his voice. He knew what Bail meant. He hadn’t had many chances to look in mirrors on Tatooine, but when he’d looked at himself in the refresher on the ship he had been shocked. The blazing twin suns had darkened his skin and had revealed a smattering of freckles across his face. His auburn hair had lightened to almost a strawberry blonde. Ironically, he looked like he might have been relaxing on a beach for the past year and a half rather than slowly being sucked dry by the desert.

“I know, I was as shocked as you are at my appearance. I don’t know if you’ve ever been to Tatooine but the climate is not kind.” 

The couple winced in sympathy as the three of them made their way through the palace to a large drawing room. The room was oval shaped with an entire curved, wall made of glass that led out onto a full terrace and a view that overlooked the renowned waterfalls of Alderaan. It was such a breathtaking view, Obi-wan understood why the Organas were eager to meet him out here. 

There was a table at one end of the room piled high with food and refreshments that Bail directed them toward as soon as they entered. 

“I assumed you would be hungry for some well-cooked food after three days of eating space rations But, if you’d rather take reprieve first, the food can wait?”

“No, it looks delicious. You’re right, one can only eat so much freeze-dried food before they go insane.” 

Behra separated herself and moved around to the far side of one of the long, ornate couches. She looked around momentarily before reaching for something Obi-wan couldn’t see until she came back toward them: a floating bassinet. 

“Leia can fall asleep anywhere, it’s always handy to have these around.” 

“Thank, you, Breha.”

Bail took the chair at the head of the table and Obi-wan settled to his right. Breha left the bassinet at his elbow before going to sit at her husband’s other side. Honestly? Obi-wan was doubtful that Luke would allow himself to be put down, but he figured he should try so that he didn’t have to attempt to eat while holding a sleeping baby. 

Gently, Obi-wan untangled Luke’s hands from his tunic and lowered him into the bassinet. He stirred slightly, scrunching up his nose in the way Obi-wan knew meant he was displeased with the interruption to his dreaming. Obi-wan sent calmness toward the boy and willed him not to wake up. For once, it seemed to work, Luke stayed peacefully asleep. Obi-wan brushed his bangs off his face before turning back to the table. Bail and Breha were both pinning him with the same, knowing smile.

“You make a good… caretaker, Obi-wan.” Breha smiled. 

Obi-wan felt himself blush. “He is hard to put down,” he deflected. “Once he falls asleep in your arms, it is usually impossible to remove him.”

“Funnily, Leia is the exact opposite. She loves to be cuddled until she is ready to sleep. Then she barely wants to be touched.”

They could spend all morning here exchanging stories about the twins, and Obi-wan was half tempted to, but he knew he could not delay the real reason for his trip. There would be time to reminisce later. 

“I had a vision,” he began, solemnly, “the night before I reached out to you, Bail. When I woke, I knew Luke was in grave danger.” 

Bail and Breha looked on, somber, as Obi-wan recalled the details of his dream and the subsequent events that had brought him to the Organa’s doorstep. They listened intently and barely touched any of the food that filled their plates. He knew they must be feeling panic for their daughter. Although they had the advantage of the palace and security to guard the princess, whereas Luke had been defenseless if it were not for Obi-wan, they were still fearful. If the attacks were frequent, how long could they stave them off? 

“Well, bless the stars for your vision. Without it, Luke would certainly have been kidnapped or dead. Are you certain that the bounty hunter aimed to kill the boy?”

“She said she had been hired to murder him,” Obi-wan answered, glancing down at the still sleeping toddler. “The way she spoke has me convinced she didn’t know why she had been hired to kill him, what was special enough about him to need to be terminated.”

“And she didn’t say who hired her?”

Obi-wan shook his head. “Coincidentally, Owen and I came across her ship in the Dune Sea on our journey to my hut before I left. There was no bounty puck inside. She must have been contacted and given her job in person. However, her ship’s log had been wiped. A precaution, she most likely takes before she leaves for every job so as to cover her tracks in case of an emergency. The only useful thing found was the ship's name: Kalikori II.”

Bail pursed his lips. “You’re right, it’s not much. But at least it’s something.”

He didn’t sound optimistic and Obi-wan couldn’t blame him. Really, they were starting with nothing. And from this nothing they would have to research the ship, inquire about its owner, find people who knew bounty hunter, and then hope that someone knew who she was working for. It seemed like an impossible trail to follow. 

A door opening to their left distracted them momentarily, as a young woman dressed in the ceremonial muted-blues of Alderaan’s royal house entered looking mildly apologetic.

“Apologies, my Queen, but the Princess is awake and uncharacteristically restless this morning. She is calling for you. I know you are with a guest, but I was wondering if you’d like me to bring her to you?”

“Thank you, Sanna, but actually I’d like to come get her myself. I’ll be there shortly.” 

Sanna bowed and left the room. Obi-wan’s heart fluttered; he was going to meet Leia. 

There was something akin to electricity in the air as the anticipation for the twins to meet crescendoed. Breha was suppressing a smile as she got up from the table and left the room. 

“I should wake Luke, we wouldn't want him to be cranky when he meets his sister for the first time.”

Obi-wan shook Luke’s shoulder gently. The boy was a heavy sleeper when he finally would go down. It took a couple seconds of combined shaking and calling his name before Luke's eyes opened. He looked around, confused and still half asleep. Obi-wan felt a small jolt of panic from the boy as he failed to see anything he recognized and knew what was about to happen a moment before it did. 

In an instant, he had scooped Luke up and pressed him to his shoulder as the boy burst into tears. He latched onto Obi-wan physically as well as mentally, instinctively looking for comfort in Obi-wan’s familiar presence. 

“Come on, little one, you’re okay. Everything’s okay. Would you like some juice?” Obi-wan said, trying to distract the boy. He turned Luke around to sit in his lap and face the table.

His face was blotchy and his crystal, blue eyes were rimmed with red. Obi-wan took a napkin from the table and wiped his nose. Luke had been uprooted and moved around a lot in the past few days, this meltdown was unsurprising and Obi-wan sympathized. 

Luke continued to cry, quieter now, as he took in the room before him. His gaze settled on the table, before looking over his shoulder back to Obi-wan.

“Jui-juice?” He hiccuped out. His tears were slowing.

“Here, I have some for you.” Bail said, reaching forward to hand Luke a small cup of pear juice. 

Luke looked at him skeptically for a moment before raising a small hand and waving to him, slowly. 

“Hi,” he whimpered, through his tears.

Bail melted and waved back. “Hi, Luke. It’s nice to finally meet you. Would you like some juice?”

He nodded and reached out a small hand to take the cup from Bail. Obi-wan was poised to catch the cup should Luke decide he didn’t want it anymore and dropped it. But Luke just took a big sip and then shrieked in delight. He looked back and forth between Obi-wan and Bail, a bright smile on his lips. 

“Yum!” He exclaimed, bringing the cup back to face for another sip while Obi-wan and Bail just laughed. He was an easy baby to please and for that Obi-wan was grateful. 

When the cup was empty, Obi-wan took it and set it back on the table. 

“Would you like some fruit, little one?” Obi-wan asked, but Luke wasn’t paying attention anymore. He scrambled to stand on Obi-wan’s lap and look over his shoulder. His brows were furrowed. Both adults turned in the direction of Luke’s gazing but saw nothing. 

Only moments later, the door Breha had disappeared through opened. The Queen entered, holding the baby girl Obi-wan hadn’t seen in almost two years.

He had sensed her, Obi-wan realized. Luke had felt Leia’s presence approaching, moments before she had arrived. The two had never been in the same room as each other since the moment they were born, yet already their bond had begun to cultivate. 

Obi-wan didn’t know much about force sensitive twins. They were extremely rare and often hard to study. In battle, they could fight in tandem, moving with the ease of a single body. He’d only seen Tiplee and Tiplar in battle once, but when they were working together, they were unstoppable. For a fleeting moment, Obi-wan pictured an older Luke and Leia fighting side by side. If that ever came to pass, it would be miraculous. 

Breha was bouncing Leia slightly as she crossed the room. 

“She was happy as a clam when I went into the nursery, but for some reason she got upset on the walk over here. I don’t know what happened.”  
Bail and Obi-wan shared a knowing look. They both knew what happened. 

“Luke was upset when he woke up. She felt it.” Obi-wan answered, simply. Explaining how Force bonds worked was sometimes difficult for non-sensitive people to grasp. Uniquely, the Organas always seemed to be more understanding than most. 

Obi-wan stood and carried Luke to meet where Breha and Leia were lingering by the couches. The twins regarded each other warily as the distance closed between them. Everyone was silent. 

Then, in sync, both toddlers started fussing in an obvious attempt to be put down. Obi-wan obliged, setting Luke on the carpet across from where Leia had just been placed. 

There was only about three feet of space between them but they closed that gap quickly, both crawling forward until they were nose to nose, giggling manically at being so close to the other. 

“Hi!” Luke shrieked in delight. 

“Hi!” Leia parroted. 

And that was that. The two of them spent the rest of the morning and afternoon playing together on the floor and chasing each other through the drawing room, reveling in the other’s company. Their language skills were basically non-existent, but they seemed to be able to speak to each other without words. It was the Force, Obi-wan recognized. Luke would hand Leia a toy before she even reached for it. Leia would take something from Luke’s hand before he could put it in his mouth. It was incredible to watch.

It was even more incredible to _feel._ Luke burnt brightly in the Force, Obi-wan knew this, and it seemed Leia was different, but just as attuned. If he was the sun, then she was the moon, and together they kept the Force surging around them in perfect orbit. 

It was also devastating. Bail and Breha were right when they said he would understand when he saw them together. While Luke had inherited primarily Anakin’s physical features, Leia was a carbon-copy of Padmé. Her round eyes were the exact same chocolate brown as Padmé’s and her hair was beginning to wave around her temples, mimicking her mother’s soft curls. 

Obi-wan watched them, sitting next to each other on the couch and sharing berries off the same plate. It was like looking at Anakin and Padmé as children. What kind of cruel trick of the universe was it that the twins should resemble their parents so perfectly, the parents they would never have? Would never know. A reminder to everyone else who had known them of all they had lost as well. 

But, no. He couldn’t think of it like that, he would sink with grief. 

Leia tried to put a red berry directly into Luke’s mouth, but he kept his lips closed tight and it squished against his face, dripping all down his beige tunic. The two laughed in tandem at the funny mess they were making with their food. Obi-wan looked on fondly and also slightly grossed out.

The twins were a reminder of hope. They were born of nothing but love. Obi-wan had a lot to think about. Was he going to leave Luke here as he searched for the origin of the bounty hunter? Was he going to leave Luke here forever? Could he separate the twins after everything they had already lost? There were so many questions and no answers. 

Well, Obi-wan had always felt more organized with a list in front of him and he had one now. He would start with the most obvious threat: the bounty hunter. He still had some friends in the underground (he hoped), he would reach out and see what they knew about the owner of the Kalikori II. If anything substantial was found, he knew he would have to leave himself to investigate. 

Leaving Luke here seemed like the safest thing to do. 

And also his only choice. He had no one else he trusted. 

It was much later, when he was unpacking the few things he had brought from Tatooine, that his bedroom door opened and Bail stepped through. 

“I trust you’re finding it easy to settle in?”

“Yes, of course. I’m not sure anyone could complain about having to hide if it meant staying in a palace such as this.”

Bail chuckled, taking a few more steps into the room. The sliding door closed behind as soon as he was past the sensor. 

“Breha sent me in here to ask if you would like a bassinet brought in here so Luke could sleep with you or if it was alright if both children slept in Leia’s room. Sanna is almost done bathing them and I’m pretty sure she’s about to ask for a raise.” Obi-wan could tell he was only half joking. He was probably right. 

“Those two are dangerous together and they can’t even speak yet.” 

“You can say that again,” Bail agreed. “I don’t know… virtually anything about the Force, but it’s obvious to even me that they’ve got it. They don’t even need to speak, they just know what the other needs.”

Obi-wan just nodded, distracted. He was thinking about whether or not he wanted Luke beside him in the room. It was strange, he had only had the boy three days and yet he felt he could not be parted from him. He had no real claim to the boy, and yet here he was worried about whether Luke would wake up in the middle night and need him.

“We have an com-monitor in Leia’s room so that if she wakes at night, one of us can attend to her. I can give the extra to you in case Luke wakes up.” Bail had read the turmoil on his face as plain as if it was spelled out. 

“Thank you,” he said, simply.

There was a short bang from the hallway that had Obi-wan spinning toward the entrance and reaching for his lightsaber. But, Bail was just laughing, looking back at the closed door. 

“Impatient little thing,” he mused to himself. “There was something else I came here for. Someone was very upset with me when they had to find out you were here from the main computer port in the hangar.”

He pushed the button to open the door and it slid open to reveal two figures in the doorway; one short, grey, and silver and the other bright gold.

“Artoo!” Obi-wan gasped. “Threepio!” 

Artoo whirled forward, beeping incessantly. He was knocking against Obi-wan’s legs gently like an excited puppy. 

“Master Kenobi! What a surprise this is indeed. I told Artoo he had to be mistaken when he told me you were here. How glad I am to be proven wrong.” Threepio said.

Obi-was was rubbing the top of Artoo’s dome, smiling wide. These two droids were just another example of things Obi-wan thought he had lost. He was glad to see they had survived. 

“I’m glad to see you two, as well.” He turned to Bail, “do they know…”

Bail shook his head no. They didn’t know who Leia was. He wouldn’t tell them who Luke was either, then. It was safer that way.

Artoo beeped loudly at him. 

“Artoo says he saw on the Palace security footage that you arrived with a child.”

“I didn’t know you had access to that footage, Artoo,” Bail accused and Artoo chimed quietly, in obvious fake remorse. 

Obi-wan thought quickly on his feet. “He is a child from the Outer Rim who I found in my travels. I knew Bail had a kind heart and would foster the child for a while until we found him a suitable home.”

It was, after all, mostly the truth.

“Oh, how noble of you, Master Organa!” Threepio exclaimed. 

“Yes, truly it was noble of him,” Obi-wan added. 

Artoo seemed satisfied with that answer. Obi-wan almost laughed. He was worried about a droid not believing him and calling him on a lie. But, he reminded himself, this was the droid Anakin had almost died to save on multiple occasions. He knew more about Anakin than anyone but Padmé did. They had been best friends and it was likely Anakin would have just kept repairing it forever than even think about getting a new astromech droid. And he had built Threepio from scratch as a child. They were connected to him like family. 

“Well,” Bail said, “I need to go find Sanna and ask her for that extra com-monitor. I’ll tell her to leave it outside your door. Do you want to come have a drink with Breha and I out on the terrace? The sunset is always lovely over the falls; the water turns a beautiful pink color. We can continue our discussions from earlier.”

“Thank you, I have a few more things to settle here and then I’ll meet you there.”

“Great,” Bail said. “Alright scrap piles, let the man have some space. He’ll be here for a while, you’ll see him again.” 

He ushered the droids out the door, Artoo beeping indignantly the entire time while Threepio followed behind, refusing to translate. It felt so normal.

When he was alone again, Obi-wan stretched out his feelings, searching, and was rewarded. Luke’s force presence was cloudy in the way that meant he was probably falling asleep. He could only get flashes from Luke, but he cherished the feldgingly bond they were developing. Would he have the time to foster it? He didn’t know. 

One thing at a time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double trouble twin telepathy! How is anyone supposed to survive that?  
> Also, the idea powdered bantha milk was inspired by the real life baby formula similac. Y'all ever smell that shit? DISGUSTING
> 
> Anyway, thank you everyone for the support, I'm glad you liked the first chapter! Hope you like the second as well. I'm flying fast and loose with some space-centric details, if anything is glaring wrong lemme know and I'll fix it up
> 
> As always, you can follow me on tumblr @laheyy
> 
> -Mara
> 
> EDIT: I got bored in a car ride and drew something for this chapter! I'm not an artist but I liked how it turned out so I'm linking it :) [here you go!](https://laheyy.tumblr.com/post/627192220691431424/i-spent-my-entire-childhood-looking-up-at-the-sky)


	3. Hide and Seek

Obi-wan kept his back to the wall as he edged along the perimeter of the room, his boots making no sound on the laminate floors. He dared not make a peep, lest he give away his position. That would give the game. 

The room was also silent, which was suspicious. He did not know his targets were capable of such a thing. Still, he crept forward, stretching out with the Force. There was a pulsing from behind a curtain by the large, open window on the farside of the room. Obi-wan cautiously moved toward it.

Slowly, he reached out a hand to grasp the fabric, and once he had his fingers around it firmly, he ripped it back. 

“Got you!” 

Luke and Leia shrieked in delight and tried to take off in opposite directions past him. Obi-wan used the Force to lift them into the air and bring them back to him. They laughed the whole time, their legs kicking wildly below them as they came closer. When they were within arms length, he reached out and grabbed them, putting one on each hip as he bounced them happily. Luke’s little arms wrapped around his neck and Obi-wan could feel him laughing into his shoulder as they danced around. 

“Found us!” Leia laughed, “Obi found us!”

“You two want to help me find Threepio?”   


They nodded, vigorously, and Obi-wan walked toward the other end of the ballroom they were currently using for their game of hide and seek. 

He couldn’t believe this was his life right now. But what else was he to do? 

There wasn’t anything he could do but wait until his contacts on Ryloth and Corellia reached out with any information they had found on the Kalikori II. It had only been three weeks and he was getting antsy. He told himself he’d give it a month before he tried to reach out to anyone else. Despite Bail’s insights on who was now loyal to the Empire and who he thought Obi-wan could trust to do some asking around, he was wary of contacting any more people than strictly necessary. 

Still, time was of the essence. He didn’t know when the next hunter would find them. He still had no idea how the first one had. 

The twins giggled in his arms, trying to stay quiet as they approached a large marble statue that wasn’t quite wide enough to hide the gold elbows that stuck out on either side. Threepio was a trooper for playing with them all afternoon, but stars, he was bad at hide and seek. One of the protacles he wasn’t programmed with.

Obi-wan gave the twins a knowing look as they snickered in his arms and then used the Force to raise Threepio up and over the marble statue. 

“Oh my!” Threepio shouted. “I don’t see why this is necessary every time you locate me. Please, Master Kenobi, put me down!”

Obi-wan obliged, setting the droid down in front of them while the twins clapped and shouted in delight at their floating friend. They were easily impressed by any small use of the Force and Obi-wan spoiled them with it. 

“Again!” Luke cried. “Me and Leia again!” 

Obi-wan smiled. Quickly, the twins had learnt each others’ names which resulted in the adorable constant babbling about ‘W’uke’ and ‘W’eia’, as neither one was able to quite pronounce their L’s yet. 

“Isn’t it my turn to hide, little one?” Obi-wan asked.    


Luke just pouted at him. The twins were much more fond of hiding than seeking. 

Just then, one of the doors to the ballroom opened and Bail Organa bounded through, still in his heavy overcoat. He must have just returned. 

Bail had left suddenly, over a week ago in the middle of the night. Breha had reassured Obi-wan that it was just Senate business, but he had been skeptical. The holonet hadn’t reported any important Senate vote or dispute, so Obi-wan had a hard time believing his abrupt departure was for the Imperial City. 

“Papa!” Leia squealed, wiggling to get out of Obi-wan’s arms. He set her down and she toddled quickly toward her father, who met her halfway, swinging her into the air and kissing her cheeks. 

“Hello, my princess! I missed you dearly.” He said, giving her one last peck on the forehead. She responded with a drool covered kiss of her own. 

Obi-wan approached, slowly, holding Luke tighter. 

“Bail,” he greeted, “everything good at the Senate?”   


Bail met his gaze evenly. 

“Yes, everything worked out. Last minute amendments to a proposal being voted upon soon.” He spoke vaguely and convincingly, but Obi-wan couldn’t believe him. Something was going on.

“Good.” 

“I see you have your hands full this afternoon. Have they eaten lunch yet? I can get Sanna to prepare something for them and then you and I can take that tour through the gardens I promised you.” 

He hadn’t promised him a tour of the gardens, but Obi-wan saw the diversion for what it was. Bail had something to tell him he didn’t want anyone overhearing. Not even the twins, who wouldn’t understand, but who might parrot the words they heard to someone they shouldn’t. 

“Yes, that would be pleasant. Let us go find Sanna.”

* * *

“Senator, you know I hold you in the highest regard,” Obi-wan began, “so I hope you will not take offense when I say, I don’t believe for a minute that you were at the Imperial City this past week.”

Bail just smirked. 

“I knew that flimsy excuse wouldn’t fool you. I should’ve known better than to try and lie to a Jedi.”

Obi-wan huffed out a laugh. Many people lied to the Jedi and got away with it. It was kind of why they were in the situation they were in now. 

They walked in silence for a couple minutes after that. Obi-wan tried to admire the garden they were in, but he was anxious for Bail to start explaining. It was obvious he was trying to choose his words carefully. They were considerably far from the palace when Bail cleared his throat. 

“It goes without saying that I dislike the Empire, and I know you are in agreement,” Bail began, coldly. “The Senate is a sham, it’s a puppet show. I despise being there, but know it’s my duty to Alderaan and her people to stay informed and try to help them in any way I can.”

Obi-wan just listened. He wasn’t surprised by anything Bail was saying. He had been with the senator from the moment of the Empire’s formation, and had seen how painful it was for him to watch the Republic die. Obi-wan felt the same. He hadn’t expected Bail to take the transition lying down. 

“I’m not trying to openly renounce the Empire. Not yet, I can’t put that kind of target on my back. But I have begun something I know will one day be much larger than me.” 

He stopped walking to look Obi-wan directly in the eye. 

“You asked me when you first came how I was certain of the people we could trust to not report your survival to the Empire. It is because I've been monitoring the galaxy for any news of resistance and offering my services however I can, either personally or with Alderaanian forces.”    


“You’re heading a rebellion?” Obi-wan asked, shocked. Although he wasn’t really shocked by the news of it, he was more surprised he hadn’t been informed sooner. 

“Not a rebellion. We don’t have nearly enough support or supplies for that yet.” Bail replied, hastily, “I’ve just had my ear to the ground, listening for instances of like-minded people and helping them continue to resist so that one day, when we’re ready, we’ll have allies out there. There are more systems that oppose the Empire than there appears, you know.”    


Obi-wan considered this. He was sure there was. And Bail was right, it was too soon to begin mounting fleets against the Empire. They were hot, riding on the power high of the competence of their take over. They’d squash any fledgedly rebellion easily and it would take far too long to ever convince people to believe in another one. 

“Are you asking for my help?” 

“There are few others in the galaxy whose help I would like more.”   


Obi-wan was honored, but. . .

“But,” Bail said, giving him a knowing look, “I know your priorities are elsewhere right now. If Master Yoda was right, and the twins are the new hope for the future of the Republic, it is important that they stay alive.” 

“I appreciate it, old friend, I really do. And know that I would never turn you away if you came asking for my help,” Obi-wan replied. “But you’re right, my primary concern is finding out more about the owner of the Kalikori II and protecting Luke and Leia.”   


“About that,” Bail began, turning away and continuing his walk, “I have news.”

Obi-wan hastened to catch up with him. “You found something? How?”

“I’ve spent most of this last week in the Outer Rim. There were reports of a trained Jedi out on a moon that had been involved in a botched attempt to bomb the Imperial occupation of said moon. Old enough to have been trained at the Temple.”

“A Jedi?” Obi-wan, gaped.   


He had hoped with everything in him that some of his friends had been able to survive Order 66, that his and Yoda’s warning had gone out quick enough. But hoping and having confirmation were two different things and he couldn’t help the swelling in his chest at the thought. 

“I’ve heard rumours it was a woman, but nothing solid. I got the message in the middle of the night and took off to try and catch her before she bailed. She was gone by the time I got there. I have some pilots I trust looking for her, but I believe,” he paused, taking a breath. “Obi-wan, I think it’s Ahsoka.” 

There was no reigning in the swelling now, his heart was going to burst. 

Ahsoka.  _ Ahsoka.  _

_ Snips,  _ Obi-wan heard in a voice not his own. 

“How-,” he tried to focus, but his head was spinning. There would be time to talk about her later, but he needed to stay on task. “What does this have to do with the Kalikori II?”

“I was getting there. The two Alderaanian pilots who I have looking for her now are good, but they weren’t always. . . reputable. I recruited them to fly for me right before the takeover happened. I was hoping they would be spies for us, and then, with all the craziness that followed, never had a chance to use them.”

Obi-wan nodded along, anxious for Bail to get to the point. 

“I off-handly mentioned I had a friend looking for information on the Kalikori II and it’s pilot. I didn’t think much of it after. Imagine my surprise when Tasmin, one of the pilots, coms me yesterday and says a friend of his on Coruscant knows the ship. Knows the hunter who pilots it.”

There hadn’t been this much (or any) good news in so long, Obi-wan relished in it. He felt electric with excitement, with the relief of finally having something to do as well as the possibility that Ahsoka was alive. As much as he preached patience, he wasn’t very good at waiting himself. He wanted everything to happen now. 

“Did he give you a way to make contact with this friend? We trust them?” 

“He did, but it's not as simple as having a frequency,” Bail said, furrowing his brow. “Tasmin said his friend would only meet on Coruscant, in person. I can’t say anything about the ‘friend’, but I trust Tasmin and Chardri. They’re good kids.”

“I was prepared to go off world to meet with anyone my informants found, this is no surprise.” Obi-wan paused, thinking. “However, Coruscant is risky.”

“I had the same thought. But luckily, I also had time to start developing a plan.”   


Obi-wan smiled. Let the games begin. 

* * *

“I have to admit, I thought you’d look worse without the beard. I’m glad to be proven wrong.”

Obi-wan snorted. “I’ll take that as a compliment?”   


“My pleasure,” Bail smirked, “ _ Ben. _ ” 

The plan was simple.

He would travel to Coruscant with Bail Organa (who really did have Senate meetings to attend this time) posing as a member of the Alderaan Royal Guard, wearing one of their dome-shielded helmets to obscure the top of his face. He shaved his beard to disguise the bottom half. He had also wanted to dye his hair, just in case, but Bail had assured him that residual effects of Tatooine’s sun had left his hair still much lighter than anyone would recognize. It was also decided that, due to the uniqueness of ‘Obi-wan,’ his code name would be Ben. Just in case. 

“And you are positive Vader won’t be there?”

Bail nodded. “He should be half-way to the Outer Rim by now. The Empire is ‘negotiating’ with the moon Pandua for use of their mines. Vader is going to assure the talks go smoothly.” 

Obi-wan read between the lines. Vader was going to be the iron fist that ensured the Empire got what they wanted. It made him sick. 

That had been his main concern about coming to Coruscant: running into Darth Vader. There was a good chance the second he entered the atmosphere, Vader would have sensed him. Was he ready for that? 

“Good,” Obi-wan replied, tucking his lightsaber into the inside pocket of his vest. Another precaution. “That’s good.”   


“Do you know how unsettling it is to look at Darth Vader and know it’s Anakin underneath that helmet? Nobody else in the Senate does. Varp, only four other people in the galaxy know and one of them is Vader himself.”  
Bail lowered his voice. They were the only ones in the main cabin of the Tantive IV, but still. One could never be too careful with information as need-to-know as this. 

“And, kriff,” Bail continued, “I’m raising his daughter! I ran into him one time, in the Imperial Palace while meeting with another senator. It was a quick interaction, I didn’t even speak, but I thought he was going to smell it on me.”

Obi-wan refrained from saying he wasn’t sure Vader could smell anything anymore, but he got what Bail meant. 

“I assure you, unless you are loudly projecting to him at close range that you have his infant daughter, he’ll never be the wiser.” 

Bail looked relieved. Obi-wan didn’t really want to talk about Darth Vader, but he found himself asking questions before he could stop himself.

“Who do people in the Senate think he was, or is?”   


“They don’t think he was anyone,” Bail said. “Most people think he just appeared as suddenly as the Empire itself. I’ve heard some senators say they thought he was actually a very well programmed droid. It’s only his use of the Force that makes people think he’s human.”

Obi-wan grimaced. 

He was saved from having to respond by the hyperspace reversion warning and the knowledge they would be landing in Coruscant in minutes. 

There wasn’t much to be nervous for, the plan wasn’t risky. It didn’t involve breaking in anywhere or stealing information. He was simply meeting with their informant and then coming back to the ship to wait for Bail. They would spend the night and return to Alderaan tomorrow. 

It wasn’t really even enough time to worry about Luke, but somehow he was managing it.

“Okay, here,” Bail said, reaching into the pocket of his overcoat. “Take this comlink. It’s programmed with my frequency as well as Breha’s and the one for this ship. You’re meeting this friend in the Collective Commerce District.”

Bail gave him the coordinates and then they parted ways. 

Obi-wan got in the standard Imperial speeder that Bail had arranged for him and took off for CoCo Town. 

It was strange, flying past familiar bars and storefronts and knowing he couldn’t go in. He fought for these people, fought for the whole galaxy, and now if any one of them recognized him or his lightsaber, they would turn him into the guard without a second thought. It wasn’t their fault, Obi-wan understood this, they had been fed lies. Yet, it still pulled at his gut. 

He tried to release his frustrations into the Force. Holding on to them wasn’t productive and only left him feeling angry at people he knew didn’t deserve his ire. That wasn’t going to help anyone. 

The map on his consol led him down to a less populated area. The occupants of this part of Coruscant looked like their primary goal was not to be noticed and he wondered for a second if maybe he should have brought a little more protection than his lightsaber, which he didn’t want to pull out unless absolutely necessary. 

Bail’s coordinates actually led to a small alley between two casual looking restaurants. It was early in the morning, neither establishment had opened yet for business so the area was mostly deserted. 

Obi-wan approached carefully, using the Force to heighten his awareness of anything out of the ordinary. It felt good to stretch out with the Force, it had been a while since he was able to utilize his skills for more than finding wayward toddlers. There was nothing dangerous ahead, but someone was there, waiting. Their aura was… familiar? In the alley between the buildings, there was very little light, but as he continued down the path, the alley gave way to a small alcove that was illuminated by a strip of sunlight filtering in. In the center there was one figure standing with their back to Obi-wan that caused him to stop dead in his tracks, a smile spreading across his face. 

“Mother of Moons,” he gaped. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, my dear friend?”

Dexter Jettster whipped around to face Obi-wan, shocked. By the look on his face, it was obvious he was trying to place the voice. Obi-wan removed his helmet. It only took a moment more, but Dex’s eyes turned as wide as dinner plates when he recognized him. 

“Obi-wan!” Dex claimed, rushing forward to throw his arms around him. “I can’t believe it, I really can’t!”

Dex had all four arms around him, swinging him like he was a child. Obi-wan couldn’t help but laugh. This was just another reunion he couldn’t have ever hoped for, wasn’t sure he deserved. 

“You’re the one askin’ questions about the Kalikori II, ain’t ya? You’re the fellow Tasmin asked me to meet?”   


Obi-wan nodded. “It is me. I shouldn’t be this surprised to see you standing here, you seem to know everything. It only makes sense you should be the one to help me out again.”   


This time Dex threw his head back and laughed a good, hearty laugh that had Obi-wan chuckling along. It just felt good to be around a friend. 

“Well it’s good for me that you always seem to have questions about things I know ‘bout. So, you’re looking to know more about dear Am’fenna?” Dex asked, leaning against a wall. 

Obi-wan hesitated. Well, now he had a name for the hunter. Had this ‘Am’fenna’ been a friend of Dex’s? Would he be angry that Obi-wan killed her? He took a gamble. 

“She’s dead.”   


Dex looked shocked. He took a second, closing his eyes and pressing a hand to his forehead. They stood in silence as he processed what Obi-wan had said. Obi-wan did feel bad for killing the bounty hunter, even though it was a necessary action. They both had just been doing their jobs. 

Dex straightened and regained his composure. 

“And so it goes, I suppose,” Dex said, wearily. “I guess I can’t really be too surprised, with what she did and all. It was bound to happen eventually.”

Obi-wan didn’t answer. 

“Come with me, I guess we have a lot more to talk about.”

Dex moved past him and out of the alley. Obi-wan followed. 

* * *

“Sounds like you’ve had a hell of a time this last year, old buddy.” Dex said, sipping his mug of jawa juice. “I really can’t believe Anakin has a son. He seemed like a child himself the last time I saw him.”   


“He was,” Obi-wan replied, sadly. “Him and his wife weren’t trying. Luke was a happy accident.”

“And now they’re both dead, may the cosmos rest their souls, and now someone wants their son dead? I’m followin’ that right, correct?”

Obi-wan nodded. He had told Dex everything that happened, with a few slight alterations. The first, being that Anakin was dead. It wasn’t important for Dex to know Darth Vader was Anakin, it wouldn’t help anything and the explanation would take longer than they had. The second, was that he didn’t tell Dex about Leia. It also didn’t seem important. As far as they knew, Leia wasn’t actually in any danger, and it was better to deal with what they knew rather than hypotheticals.

“Well, it must’ve been someone pretty important, Am’fenna was an exclusive bounty hunter. She didn’t work for cheap.”

“Senators?” 

Dex nodded. “Corrupt ones. Any one of them have a grudge on your boy and might want to take it out on his son?” 

Obi-wan thought about it. There were probably more than he could name. For as many people liked Anakin, almost just as many disliked him for the same reasons. But none of them knew about Padmé, or where to even find the boy. That had been the whole reason for going to Tatooine. Only Vader himself knew about that little moisture farm outside Anchorhead. It seemed very unlikely that a senator had been able to do enough research to find that out. 

Just then, his comlink beeped in his pocket. It was Bail. 

“Excuse me, Dex, I need to take this.”

They were sitting in a storage room in the back of Dex’s Diner, not wanting to be seen by any of its patrons. Obi-wan stepped out the rear door and answered the call. It glowed with an image of Bail. By the little that Obi-wan could see over his shoulder, he appeared to be back in his ship already.

“Obi-wan,” Bail said, “how’s it going?”

“Surprisingly well,” he answered, honestly. “Your pilot’s informant happened to be an old friend. We were just catching up.”

“That’s incredibly lucky. It seems the universe has decided to finally give us the upper hand for once.”

“Indeed.” Obi-wan heard the tell-tale signs of a ship preparing to take-off over on Bail’s end. “Is everything alright?”

“That’s actually why I’m calling you. I’m leaving Coruscant immediately. Tasmin called, they had the Jedi, but she got away. I’m going to see if I can catch her.”  
Obi-wan’s heart leapt into his throat. 

“Did they say- was it-”

“They don’t know who Ahsoka is and I didn’t give them her name. I wanted to keep this as private as possible. But they said it was a Togruta woman so it has to be Ahsoka, right?” 

“It is most likely.” He was certain it was, but wanted to leave some room for doubt in case it wasn’t or she couldn’t be found. 

“I’m taking the Tantive IV, but I’ve left a ship at the Alderaan Embassy for you. Hopefully I’ll meet you back on Alderaan with another passenger.”   


“If it helps,” Obi-wan began, “you can tell her I am with you. And that I would like to see her. I’m not sure if she’ll believe you or if it will convince her to come, but it is worth a try.”

“Okay, old friend. I’ll see you soon.”

“Good-bye for now.”

The image disappeared and Obi-wan was left alone. His head and heart were both racing, going in a million different directions. If he had Ahsoka, that would be another person he could enlist to help him with his search for who hired Am’fenna. She would get to meet Luke and Leia. Stars, she hadn’t even known Anakin and Padmé were together, let alone pregnant. Well, to be fair, she probably had a guess about their relationship, much like Obi-wan had. 

Did she know what fate had befallen her old master? 

Their reunion, if it came to pass, would be one of tears and smiles. 

Obi-wan went back inside the diner. He was starting to get anxious about leaving, he wanted to continue his search and then return to Alderaan. He was startled to realize that part of it was because he was missing Luke. Him and the boy had not been separated in over a month now and he felt himself desperately wanting to be holding his little hand as he toddled around, laughing as bright as the sun itself. 

Dex was waiting for him inside the door. 

“It was more than I could have ever hoped for, seeing you again, old friend, but I must continue my search. Can you recall anything more about the last time you saw Am’fenna?” Obi-wan asked. 

Dex looked thoughtful. “You said it was a little over a month ago she came for your boy?”

Obi-wan nodded.

“I musta seen her right before that then. She came in with her partner, another Twi’lek woman who she always called Zewa, but I don’t think that was her full name,” Dex supplied, looking apologetic. “Sorry it ain’t much. I could tell you more about Am’fenna as a person, but we didn’t talk shop until after her missions were over.”

“Don’t feel sorry, you have helped immensely. I didn’t even have a name before I came here. Now I have a lead and it is time for me to continue my search.”   


Dex lunged forward for another hug. It was just as hard as the first, and filled with just as much emotion. Obi-wan returned it.

“Be safe, Obi-wan, and come back so that you can have yourself a slice of zoochberry cobbler.”

He didn’t say it aloud, but this felt like a final good-bye. He wasn’t sure why, but somehow he knew he would ever return to Coruscant. 

“Actually, Dex, do you mind if I take a slice to-go?”

___________ 

The second time Obi-wan opened his eyes and was met with green foliage filling his vision was just as shocking as the first. He sat up quickly, looking around. 

He was here again, in the same forest as his first nightmare. And, once again, something was telling him to move forward through the dense brush toward the clearing he knew was waiting for him. Obi-wan did. 

Maybe he would find more answers here than he had on Coruscant, he thought as he pushed leaves out of his face. He had started strong; the meeting with Dex had gone incredibly well, but that was where the road seemed to end. The rest of the day he had spent looking for this mystery ‘Zewa’ woman, but no one seemed to know her or where to find her. It was irritating, to be so close and yet so far from getting answers. 

For two more days he scoured the underworld of the Imperial City looking for Zewa. It wasn’t until a man in a bar tried to throw a punch at him and Obi-wan responded by laying him out flat in record time that he realized he was getting nothing out of this searching except frustration. 

That night, Obi-wan had arrived back at the Embassy late and, despite the recommendation of the kind attendants that he should wait until morning, he boarded his ship and left immediately for Alderaan. He needed to get out of the city that had once been home but now felt toxic to him. The second he entered hyperspace, he fell asleep, exhausted and frustrated. 

And now he was here, back in the forest.

The Force was humming around him, not in warning but in anticipation. Something was waiting for him in the clearing. Obi-wan pulled out his lightsaber to be ready. 

But when he entered the space, it was empty. He didn’t stop until he was in front of the only tree he cared about in this dreamspace. Both eggs were there still, nestled together and safe. He let out a breath. He waited for the black bird to come swooping down at him, the blue one hot on his tail, but nothing came. 

Obi-wan stood there, waiting for something. He could feel it, but he didn’t know what.

Suddenly he felt his skin crawl. 

He spun around, looking for his assailant, but there wasn’t anyone there. Except there was because Obi-wan could feel the revolting, putrid taste of their presence. 

Sitting on a branch across the clearing was the ugly, gray bird from his first vision. It didn’t attack, it just sat there looking at Obi-wan with it’s small, beady eyes. It was studying him like a specimen in a jar. 

“If you’re here for the eggs, I won’t let you near them,” he said, taking a fighting stance. 

The bird just looked at him. Obi-wan tried to figure out what species it was. Vulture, perhaps? It was large enough and had the same hostile look in it’s eye that he’s seen in the familiar scavenger bird. 

Out of nowhere there was a sharp poke at his shields. Obi-wan jerked physically in response. He wasn’t expecting it and it was only years of training that allowed him to keep them impenetrable from the surprise assailant. The vulture just looked down at him, it’s eyes unwavering as, again, something poisonous rammed against his mind. Obi-wan staggered back. 

He gaped. The vulture was looking for something. It wasn’t attacking him physically because that wasn’t what it wanted. It wanted something that was in his mind. 

The force rammed him again, but this time Obi-wan was a little more prepared and braced for the impact, not letting it get a full attack. The vulture screeched, agitated and butted against him again. 

Obi-wan took a ragged breath. The bird was strong, so much so that Obi-wan was out of breath and this was a  _ dream.  _ He shouldn’t have to worry about breath control in a dream. 

The vulture swooped, suddenly, and all he could do was duck to avoid it. It missed by a mile but landed on the branch with the twins’ nest. 

Obi-wan spun, brandishing his lightsaber. 

“Get away from there!” He snarled. 

But the vulture didn’t attempt to take one. Instead it looked at Obi-wan again and tried, once more, to break past his shields. 

And Obi-wan would be damned if his hours and hours spent perfecting them with Qui-Gon’s instruction would be broken because of some ugly-ass bird. 

He pushed back against the vulture, startling it. He screamed with the effort it took and then it was all gone and Obi-wan was left gasping in the pilot seat of his ship. 

Hyperspace streaked past him as he wiped sweat from his brow. The vulture was looking for Luke. That’s why he was trying to break down Obi-wan’s shields. Wherever he was, he was searching for them. They hadn’t dream-shared, not really, but that's what the Force had been telling him. 

Which meant Alderaan was soon to no longer be a safe haven either. They had time, but not much. Obi-wan sighed, pressing his face into his palms. 

They were hidden for now, but as soon as he reached Alderaan he would need to begin preparations to leave. 

And go where?    


Only the stars knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For as many answers as Obi-wan gets, he seems to have just as many new questions. Damn, if only someone could help him that.
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone for commenting on the last chapter, they were all really kind. I hope you like this chapter just as much! I struggled with it some because I'm just really excited for the next couple chapters and just wanted to get this one over with, y'know?
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr @laheyy. Come say hi!
> 
> -Mara


	4. Three Jedi

Obi-wan was down the ramp and taking off across the hangar floor toward the main palace before the royal attendants waiting to welcome him back could utter a word. The sixteen hour hyperspace journey from Coruscant to Alderaan had never felt longer. He hadn’t realized how comfortable he had gotten having Luke’s sunny aura surrounding him until he went three days without it and was left feeling a little hollow. It was just after the twin’s bedtime, but he was hoping they hadn’t been put down yet. Obi-wan wanted to hold Luke, if only for a moment. 

He didn’t want to dwell on what that meant for them, what that would mean when eventually Obi-wan would have to leave Luke again, for both of their safety. For now, they had time and he would spend as much of it as possible cherishing their days together.

Using the Force to guide him, Obi-wan headed toward the nursery suite. 

Only once on his way was he interrupted. Khan, Bail’s personal assistant, caught up with him on the stairs, out of breath. He must have been rushing to find Obi-wan.

“Hello sir, welcome back,” Khan rushed, “Senator Bail has just returned himself and eagerly requests-”

“Pardon me, Khan, but it will have to wait a few minutes. I have something else to attend to first.”

“But, sir, he said it was urg-”

Obi-wan quickened his pace, putting distance between himself and Khan. 

“Tell the Senator I will meet him in his office soon,” he said. He pushed a little suggestion into his voice through the Force. Just enough to get Khan to leave him alone. 

Khan hesitated, and then nodded. “Yes, sir.”

He took the rest of the stairs two at a time until he reached the right floor. The lights in the halls were dimmed to soft a glow and all was quiet. Luke’s aura was soft which often meant he was sleeping. A little spot of disappointment filled his chest. Obi-wan would have to settle for just a quick peek at the boy then. 

However, when he pressed the release on the nursery room door and hesitantly stepped inside, he locked unto a pair of eyes, as blue as the clearest sky, gazing back at him. 

Leia was fast asleep in her crib, breathing softly as she dreamed peacefully. But Luke was standing in his, the toy bantha clutched in his hand and looking at Obi-wan intently. For a moment, they only stared at each other, before Luke broke into a blinding smile and reached out his arms. 

“Up?” he asked, tilting his head.

Obi-wan crossed the room and swept the boy into his arms in an instant. Luke’s little arms went around his neck and he tucked his face into Obi-wan’s collarbone. One of Obi-wan’s hands went to cradle his head. Luke’s hair was still damp from his bath and he smelled like baby shampoo. Obi-wan felt instantly more settled. 

They stayed like that for a few breaths, just swaying in the calmness of the nursery before Luke pulled back to look at his face. 

“No sad,” he said, brow furrowed.

“I’m not sad, little one. I’m happy to see you.”

“Happy,” Luke parroted, but he still looked distraught.

Obi-wan leaned in and kissed his forehead, sending reassurance across the bond. He wasn’t sad, not right now. He wasn’t sure what Luke was getting from him that made him think otherwise. 

Luke seemed satisfied after that and settled comfortably into Obi-wan’s chest. 

“You should be asleep. It is past your bedtime.”

“No,” Luke replied, clutching the front of Obi-wan’s robes. “No go.”  
There had only been one incident, early on when they arrived, where Luke had adamantly refused to sleep in Leia’s room with her and that night Obi-wan had given in and let the boy sleep with him in his room. Other than that, he had adapted nicely to sleeping alongside his sister. One more night wouldn’t hurt, right? 

“Alright. You can stay with me, but just for tonight.” Obi-wan whispered, turning to leave the nursery. The boy had him wrapped around his little finger and they both knew it. 

Still, the halls were blessedly empty as he carried Luke back toward his guest suite. 

Was it wrong that he felt so connected to Luke? So much like his guardian when he had no real claim over the boy? He had his duty, he knew, to protect and watch out for the boy until he was old enough to understand it all, but what Obi-wan felt was so much more. It was different, even from what he felt for Anakin. That had been love, of course, even if he had stubbornly refused to acknowledge it by name. But, as he said to Anakin on the banks of Mustafar, that was a brotherly love. This was different.

Did he deserve to love another Skywalker when he had so spectacularly failed the first? Luke wasn’t a replacement for Anakin, and Obi-wan didn’t want him to be. He wanted Luke to become so much better than either of them had been, he would have to be if he wanted to survive. When the time came, he would train Luke to defeat Darth Vader and the Sith dynasty.

How? Obi-wan wasn’t sure yet. 

How could he train the boy to kill his father? He didn’t know that either. 

It made it easier if Obi-wan thought about Darth Vader and Anakin as separate beings. Vader didn’t hold any of the same qualities his friend had. There wasn’t anything left of the man Obi-wan knew. It wouldn’t even be Anakin that would be destroyed, he was already gone. It would be the monster that the Emperor created out of a confused and desperate, good-hearted man.

He could train Luke to avenge his father’s memory. It would be easier that way. 

But that was a long way away, he thought, tightening his hold on the quickly fading Luke. For now, he would focus on fighting the immediate threat to Luke’s life. 

The toddler yawned again in his arms as they reached Obi-wan’s room. It was dark, but the moonlight streaming through the glass terrace doors provided enough light to allow him to move around without worry of tripping on anything. He wasn’t exactly tired enough to lay down, the hyperspace journey had allowed him more than enough time to sleep and meditate. 

He crossed to the double doors and used the Force to open them. It was an uncommonly warm night on Alderaan, a sign that they were almost in summer. 

It would be the twin’s second birthday soon, he realized with a start. Funny, how time flew by…

A light breeze brushed across his face and he closed his eyes, leaning in to it. 

Obi-wan was so content, he didn’t notice the person entering his room and joining him on the terrace until they spoke.

“Funny that you told Bail you had a message for me and then didn’t come and see me as soon as you returned. I’m hurt, Master Obi-wan, I really am.”

He whipped around, so startled by Ahsoka’s voice and the sight of her standing silhouetted in the doorway that he almost fell over. 

It was like seeing a ghost. 

Although her face had thinned some, losing a bit of it’s adolescent roundness, she looked almost exactly the same as the last time he saw her. She adorned a pair of mechanics overalls and her arms were crossed over her chest. The sight was so familiar to him, that it felt like it could have been any other day in the hangar aboard the Resolute, her and Anakin taking apart engines just so he could show her how to put them back together. 

And even though she claimed to be hurt, the mirth in her expression countered any argument she may have previously made.

They stood, Obi-wan gaping and Ahsoka smiling, until she took another small step out onto the terrace, waving shyly. 

“Nice to see you again, too, Master.”

That broke whatever spell had rendered him unable to speak. 

“Ahsoka,” he breathed, walking toward her. “ _ Ahsoka.” _

Ahsoka reached out to hug him, but stopped when she noticed the sleeping child curled into his chest. She looked, confused, between Luke and Obi-wan before putting her hands on her hips. 

“The Jedi Order’s been destroyed barely two years and it seems you’ve already broken all the rules. You work quick.” Ahsoka said, lightheartedly. “Congratulations, I guess?”

Obi-wan snorted. “He isn’t mine.”   


“Bail’s? He only mentioned a daughter.”   


Obi-wan pushed down any discomfort in his chest. “Can’t you tell?”

Ahsoka looked at Luke, really looked at him. Luke’s eyes were the biggest giveaway that he was Anakin’s child, but even with them closed, his hair and developing bone-structure were enough that Ahsoka would be able to figure it out. 

And she did. Obi-wan saw understanding flood her expression as she gaped at the sleeping child, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she gasped. 

“He isn’t,” she choked, looking back to Obi-wan. “He can’t be-”

She couldn’t get the words out, too overcome with emotion. Obi-wan nodded in confirmation.

“He is Anakin’s, I can assure you.”

“How is that possible? Who is the mother?” Obi-wan opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off. “It was Padmé, wasn’t it? I knew they were sneaking around! I knew it!”   


“They were married.” 

If possible, her jaw dropped even more. 

“Married? You’re kidding. When did they time to do that in the middle of a war?”   


“According to Padmé, their union came before the war even started. I had my suspicions, just as you, but even I never imagined their feelings ran that deep.”

Silence fell between them again. Ahsoka didn’t take her eyes off of Luke as she became lost in thought. 

“So, if you have their son,” she began, her voice full of sorrow, “they must both be gone?” 

And it was with a horrifying sinking in his gut that he realized Ahsoka had no idea what had happened to Anakin. Obi-wan felt a little sick at the prospect of telling her. Yet, there was no other option but explaining to her the truth, she deserved that and more. 

“We have a lot to talk about.”

Ahsoka nodded, solemnly. “It can wait until tomorrow though, if you’d rather get some rest?” 

She gestured to the sleeping baby in his arms. 

“No, I rested enough on the journey back. If you’re up for it, I’d like to talk now. Somewhere in private.”

Ahsoka looked around before walking over to one of the lounge chairs on the terrace and settling into it. 

“Here is good,” she said. 

Obi-wan sat in one nearby. He sighed. This was going to be a long night. 

* * *

And it was. They spoke until sunrise. About everything. Obi-wan told her from start to finish what had happened from the moment they left to rescue the chancellor to how it was that he came to be sitting before her now. She had a million questions, but that was to be expected. 

Most of which were about Anakin. 

Her reaction to the news of Anakin’s turning went about as well as the conversation Obi-wan remembered having with Padmé in her apartment after the attack on the Jedi Temple. 

There were tears, both from Ahsoka and from Obi-wan. Her fresh, gut-wrenching grief mixed with his old, nagging anguish and together they wept for the loss of their greatest friend and companion. 

It felt good to mourn, Obi-wan realized, with someone who understood exactly what he was feeling. Nobody else in the galaxy felt the same soul-crushing guilt and despair as Obi-wan- except now, Ahsoka felt it, too. 

“If I had been there,” she cried, at one point during their moonlight elegy, “I could have saved him. I could have brought him  _ back! _ ”   


“No, Ahsoka, it was his choice,” Obi-wan said, resolutely. Guilt ate him alive and he’d be damned if it ate Ahsoka, too. 

“He never once gave up on me! Every stupid thing I did, every time I was lost- he never quit on me. He begged me to come back and I didn’t, I left him.” 

“Anakin chose his path-”

“He was manipulated!” She screamed, standing up and throwing her arms into the air. “Kriff, I always thought it was strange, his relationship with the Chancellor, and now I get it. He groomed him! Right under our noses, we all let it happen.”

Her words hit him like a blaster shot to the chest. In his moments of reflection over the past two years, those had been his exact thoughts as well. All of them had been fooled: the Jedi, the Senate, and even the other Siths who Sidious let be destroyed so that he could train a more attractive apprentice. All of them had been fooled by one evil, conniving old man. 

But no one more than Anakin. 

Who now was as good as dead; a husk of himself; a vessel through which Darth Vader emerged and now wreaked havoc across the galaxy with no mercy. 

Sometime, around when the sun began to rise, when their tears had dried, but their grief remained, Ahsoka spoke again. 

“Do you think, if we met in battle,” she began, softly, “do you think Anakin would-”   


“Darth Vader would not hesitate to kill you.” He finished. Obi-wan couldn’t let her retain any foolish notion of pulling Anakin back from the Dark Side. It couldn’t be done and it would kill her in the process. 

Ahsoka was silent again. He could feel her anger and desperation clearly projected into the Force. 

“It is to no one’s benefit to dwell on the past, Ahsoka. Mourn those you have lost for a time, but then let your misery go. It will only hold you back.”

She snorted. “Like you’ve so obviously done? Do you not remember the crying fest we just had, or was that all a part of your ‘letting go’ thing?”

“It is. I admit, there will be setbacks, but you cannot let it dishearten you. Our friends may be gone, but there are a million other souls in the galaxy that need our help.”   


“I’m not a Jedi anymore, remember? I don’t have the same duty as you,” she answered, stubbornly. 

“Oh, really? Then what exactly were you trying to do on Raada? Is that what you call living peacefully and obediently under Imperial occupation?” Obi-wan challenged. 

Ahsoka just looked annoyed now. “I don’t want to fight in another war.”

“There are more ways to help than commanding soldiers.”

“That’s a new one.”   


“When did you become a pacifist?”   


She didn’t respond, but Obi-wan could tell he was under her skin. Good. She needed to get her head back in the game. 

A shifting in his lap pulled his attention away from Ahsoka. Luke, who had blessedly slept through the whole night, was blinking at Obi-wan blearily. Obi-wan resettled the boy in his arms so that he was sitting more comfortably, rather than laying down, all the while Luke yawned and stretched, trying to wake himself up. 

He smiled down at the baby. This child, along with his sister, were the main reasons he would stay in this fight. They needed him and he would always be there. 

Luke was trying to turn and cuddle back into his chest, obviously deciding that he wasn’t quite ready to be up. However, Obi-wan recognized the wide-eyed anticipation in Ahsoka’s face as she looked at Luke and decided it was time they were formally introduced. 

“Come on, little one, it is time to wake up,” he prompted, giving Luke a small nudge. 

Luke just stretched again and let out another big yawn. 

“G’d morning,” Luke slurred, eyes already slipping closed. 

“Luke,” Obi-wan said, turning the boy in his lap so that he faced Ahsoka. “There is someone here who would like to meet you.”

There was a moment where Luke only stared blankly at Ahsoka, before he uncurled a hand from against his chest and waved at her.

“Hi,” he said, shly.

Ahsoka stood up from her chair and came to kneel in front of the boy. She took his little hand in hers and shook it gently. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Luke,” she said, “I’m Ahsoka.”

“‘Soka,” Luke said, trying to repeat her name. 

“Yeah,” she laughed, her eyes watery, “Yeah, Soka, it is.”

A little tentatively, Luke reached out a hand to touch one of her montrals. Ahsoka leaned closer, making it easier for him.

“Pwetty,” Luke said, running his hand along its smooth surface. 

Ahsoka just laughed. 

“Thanks, kid. I think I’m gonna like you.”   


Luke smiled one of his trademark beaming smiles at her and Obi-wan could tell Ahsoka was hooked. 

“If you can’t rejoin the fight for a million people you don’t know,” Obi-wan said. “Can you do it for the little ones? Luke and Leia are not the only children out there the Empire will seek to destroy.”

Ahsoka didn’t take her eyes off Luke as she considered Obi-wan’s words. 

“I won’t be a general or a commander or anything. I can’t do that again.”

“Bail’s resistance isn’t nearly ready to begin mounting fleets against the Empire. I’m sure whatever help you were willing to offer, he’d take it readily.”

Luke reached out with both arms toward Ahsoka, fussing in Obi-wan’s lap, and she responded by looking at Obi-wan tentatively for approval, before reaching forward to take the boy in her own arms and standing up. 

Obi-wan stood himself, stretching his back and arms. It wasn’t particularly comfortable to sit in a chair holding a baby all night. Ahsoka had stepped away, bouncing Luke on her hip as he laughed at the bobbing movement. He smiled sadly at the pair of them. It looked so right to watch Anakin’s child so comfortable in the arms of his former padawan, but so much was missing from the scene.

The birds were chirping and the morning sun was shining warmly down upon them, but the mood surrounding them was still tainted with a bit of melancholy. It might always be, but they would survive. Every day would be easier as long as they kept moving forward. 

Luke put his hand to Ahsoka’s cheek and pinned her with a serious expression.

“Milk,” he said.

Obi-wan chuckled. Luke was serious about his milk.

“I guess it’s time we go and find our gracious hosts and inquire about breakfast,” he said, moving toward the door. 

Ahsoka followed, Luke in her arms. 

“It was kind of the Organas to adopt Leia,” she said, when they were halfway to the dining hall. “But why didn’t you just send Luke here, too?”   


“When they are together you will realize,” Obi-wan explained. “Their Force signatures are strong separately, but together it is blinding. It was too dangerous.”   


“But they’re together now?”

“It won’t be like this forever. I will have to take Luke and leave soon, for everyone’s safety. Whoever is after Luke doesn't know about Leia and I aim to keep it that way.”

Ahsoka paused. 

“You’re leaving?”   


Obi-wan stopped walking to look back at her. “Not today, but yes, eventually I will have to go. I do not have a choice.” 

“Take me with you.”   


“Ahsoka-”   


“ Master, please,” she begged. “Take me with you. I can help you search, or-or just be extra protection for Luke!” 

“Bail will need your help here. He’ll need your skills to-”

“I don’t care! I-”

Ahsoka was interrupted by someone coming from around the corner: it was Breha, holding a sleepy Leia on her hip. When the twins saw each other their Force signature went electric with excitement. 

Obi-wan saw a wince cross Ahsoka’s face. 

“Yeah, okay,” she said, much calmer than she had been moments ago. “I see why you thought it best to seperate them. Wow. It’s like being around Anakin on uppers.”

“We’ll finish our conversation later,” he said as Breha approached them. 

“You both are up early,” she mused. She studied them closer before adding, “or rather, it seems you are up very late.”   


Obi-wan smiled at her. “We had a lot of catching up to do.”

“I’m sure. Come, Bail is already at breakfast. We can talk there.”

They entered the hall together, the twins babbling away the entire time. Bail sat at the end of the long banquet table, sipping a mug of caf and reading a datapad. By the shadows under his eyes, it seemed he had also had a long night.

“Ah,” he said when he noticed them. “Good morning. When Ahsoka never returned last night, I assumed you two had gotten to talking.”

“Yes,” Obi-wan replied, taking a seat to his left. “We had a lot to catch up on.”   


“Good,” Bail replied. 

The four of them talked about nothing of consequence for a little; no one quite ready to talk politics so early in the morning. The twins, as usual, happily shared fruit with each other across their high chairs, speaking in a language only they could understand. Obi-wan caught Ahsoka watching them on several occasions, obviously caught lost in her thoughts.

Last night had been a lot for her, Obi-wan knew. He had known all of these things for over a year and still felt haunted by them, it would take her a while to process the full extent of what Obi-wan told her. He wouldn't chastise her for it. There was still so much he was dealing with himself. 

“So,” Bail began when everyone was finished eating and just lazily sipping on their cafs. “Ahsoka, I assume you would like to go with me to evacuate Raada?”

Ahsoka looked up sharply. “What?”   


“Surely you didn’t think I’d ask you to go back alone?” 

Obi-wan was only half following. He knew vaguely about what had happened on Raada, but had been too busy with his own quest to learn the details of Ahsoka’s time there. This seemed like a continuation of an earlier conversation, or rather, argument. 

“Bail, they’ll think you’re helping to resist the Empire, you can’t risk it.” Ahsoka said. 

“Alderaan has established itself as a mercenary planet, sending aid wherever it is needed. If questioned, we will say we are there on a purely innocent endeavor to evacuate survivors from a hostile moon by the citizens’ own request. However, I do not intend on staying there long enough to converse with the Imperials.” Bail countered. 

Ahsoka looked to Obi-wan for backup, but he agreed with the senator.

“You can’t go back and save your friends alone, Ahsoka, it would be a suicide mission. Especially because the Empire will be waiting for you to return. If Bail heard the reports of a Force user on the moon all the way back here, it is certain that it has reached the Imperials, too. They’ll have a trap set for you.”

Ahsoka considered this. She didn’t like it, but she knew they were right.

“Okay,” She finally agreed, crossing her arms over her chest, “but we’ll arrive separately. And we’ll need a plan.”

“Alright. I’ll call for Captain Antilles. We can settle everything today and leave at first light tomorrow. I assume you would like to rest today after what I can only assume was a long and difficult conversation with Master Obi-wan.”

It had been. Obi-wan could do with a nap himself. 

* * *

After a short afternoon nap, Obi-wan felt more rested physically. Mentally, however, he felt restless. So, he settled on the floor of an unused room in the far end of the palace where he knew he wouldn’t be disturbed to meditate. 

It came easy to him, like always. He found comfort in letting go of all thoughts and slipping effortlessly into the comforting waves of the Force. There were no sounds, no feelings, just the serenity of the universe's maker embracing him softly. Obi-wan wasn’t meditating for answers, or to reflect, like usual. So, he didn’t bother keeping track of his breathing to know how long he’d been indisposed. He was just trying to ease his anxious spirit.

It seemed to be working. 

As the Force swirled comfortably through and around him, Obi-wan found himself sensing another presence attempting to join with him. He almost pulled away, thinking it was an intruder in the physical world, but something reassuring in the Force reached out, telling him not to be afraid. Again, Obi-wan released his apprehensions and anxieties, allowing the presence to come closer, eventually latching on to him. He recognized it instantly. 

_ Master Yoda,  _ the realization hit him. 

_ Hard it is, Master Kenobi,  _ Yoda projected to him,  _ to predict when you will be meditating. Waiting for this moment, I have been.  _

There was amusement floating through the temporary bond they had created, but Obi-wan was too shocked to really register it. 

_ How is this happening? You’re lightyears away, this shouldn’t be possible. _

_ Through the Force, young one, anything is possible. Perfecting this, I have been for many years.  _

_ If you needed to reach me, you could have just used a comm,  _ he teased his master.

_ My style, that is not.  _

Obi-wan snorted. Alright, well, this was a new one. 

Yoda was off hiding somewhere in the Outer Rim, but somehow had managed to mentally link with him despite not having any previously shared bond. It was like nothing he had ever experienced and the effort it required on Yoda’s part felt indescribably powerful.

_ What can I do for you, Master,  _ Obi-wan asked, reverently. 

_ A great disturbance in the Force, I have felt. The twins have been reunited.  _

_ Yes. It is a long story, but ultimately it was because of an attempt on Luke’s life by a bounty hunter on Tatooine. I brought him to Alderaan to keep him safe and to warn the Organas, although I do not believe Leia is in any danger.  _

Yoda’s presence was silent for a moment, thoughtful. Obi-wan could tell he hadn’t sensed any of this where he was. 

_ Find the culprit, have you?  _

_ No, Master, it is proving difficult. My vision was… complicated, it was not obvious who the threat was. _

_ A vision, you had? Of young Skywalker's death? _

Obi-wan blanched at the thought, rejecting it immediately. 

_ Absolutely not! It was, uh, about birds.  _ He paused.  _ You know when I saw it aloud like that, it does appear more like a hallucinatory dream than a vision, but I sure you it was.  _

_ Unclear, most visions are. One must be wary. Lead you in circles, they can. _

_ I understand.  _

_ Have a plan to find these birds, do you? _

_ I have found some information on the bounty hunter sent to kill Luke, but not much on who hired her. I scoured Coruscant for days with no luck. They have hidden their footprints thoroughly. _

_ Interesting. Clouded, young Skywalker’s future has become. Much danger, there is lingering.  _

Obi-wan already knew this, but to hear it confirmed from Master Yoda made the situation feel much more dire. 

_ It’s not,  _ he hesitated,  _ It’s not Vader, is it? _

_ No. Something older, I sense. More powerful.  _

There were only a few things in the galaxy that Obi-wan could think of that were stronger than Darth Vader. 

Before he could speculate, Yoda spoke again. 

_ Think on this, I must. In two standard days, reestablish contact with you, I will. Exactly at this same hour.  _

_ Of course, Master. I will be awaiting your connection. _

_ For now, good-bye, my good friend. May the Force be with you.  _

Yoda’s presence faded away and with it took Obi-wan’s desire to stay in meditation. As he opened his eyes and rose to his feet, he actually did feel someone coming down the hall to the room he was in.

He felt Ahsoka hesitate outside the door, trying to discern whether he was still in meditation and not wanting to interrupt him if he was. As a result, Obi-wan used to Force to open the door before she could lose the nerve and walk away. Ahsoka looked momentarily shocked to be caught loitering outside the door. 

“Hello, Ahsoka. You look more rested.”

“As do you, Master.”

“Did you and Bail finish the preparations for your imminent departure”

“Yes, everything is set. I’m going to leave in a few hours and Captain Antilles will follow soon after. They’re going to wait for my signal before entering the atmosphere and together we’ll evacuate the citizens.”

Obi-wan was momentarily shocked that she was leaving so soon, but a quick look out the window showed that it was already dark outside. He had been in mediation for hours. 

“You are no longer a padawan,” Obi-wan began, heading for the door. He was hungry and hoping to see Luke again before sleep claimed him for the night. “But, I do not think I am beyond my boundaries to ask you to be diligent tomorrow? Do not attempt anything unnecessarily risky. They will be waiting for you.”

He felt more than saw Ahsoka roll her eyes at him.

“Always the worrier, Obi-wan. I may have been out of commission for a bit, but I still remember my training.”

“It is the training you did receive that has me worried. I always tried not to interfere with Anakin’s teachings, even if they were unorthodox. He was so determined to do it on his own.” Obi-wan paused to let the feelings of sorrow pass before continuing. “If he expected you to learn from watching him in action, I can only surmise that you will be heading in there tomorrow at full throttle?” 

“On the contrary, Anakin never let me get away with doing anything reckless,” she mused. “I did it anyway, of course, but he was always so angry when I put myself in dangerous situations. He was more ‘do as I say, not as I do’ which I remember finding very frustrating.”  
Obi-wan chuckled. The Force seemed to have a wicked sense of humor; giving Anakin a padawan exactly like him so that he was forced to feel the same levels of terror that Obi-wan spent years experiencing as he watched Anakin run headfirst into danger. 

“I had been hoping,” Obi-wan said, “that as much as he would be able to teach you, you would also do some to temper him.”   


“So that day when I arrived at Christophsis, and you acted all surprised when I said Yoda had assigned me to Anakin, you were just pretending? I’ve always wondered.”   


Obi-wan tried to hide a smile. “It was not my idea, I was not certain he was ready for the responsibility. However, Master Yoda was able to convince me otherwise and I went along with it.” 

Ahsoka was silent as they continued on their way to the kitchen. Again, they were mingling their grief, allowing it to find comfort in companionship. 

When they reached the doors that led into the kitchen, Obi-wan entered, but Ahsoka stopped. 

“I’m going to say goodnight to the twins and then finish my preparations for tomorrow. Will I see you before I leave?”   


He nodded. “I will see you off.” 

She smiled. “Okay. Thank you, Master.” Ahsoka bowed her head before turning back the way they came. 

Obi-wan watched her leave, no longer the insecure child that Anakin, despite his mulish arguing, had decided to love and protect unconditionally as soon as she came into his life.

Ahsoka paused, almost half-way down the hall. She turned back to him, her lips pressed together. 

“Thank you,” she said, plainly. “Despite everything that happened and everything that might happen in the future, I’m grateful that I got to know him. There isn’t anyone else in the whole galaxy I would have rather learned from. He was the best of the best.”   


She turned on her heel and left without another word. 

As he made himself a cup of tea, Obi-wan thought about what she said. 

He felt almost the exact same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Yoda? It's a whole Jedi party up in here! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and commenting and leaving kudos! I love to hear what everyone thinks about the new chapters. We're about halfway through Part 1 now! 
> 
> You can find on tumblr @laheyy
> 
> -Mara


	5. Party Tricks

The next morning was chilly. Obi-wan stood on the landing platform in a heavy woolen over-cloak borrowed from the Senator’s wardrobe. The sky was still dark, the sun just barely reaching over the tops of the snow covered mountains that surrounded the palace. 

He was holding Luke, who had been up half the night for no other reason than he just wouldn’t settle down. He refused to leave Obi-wan’s side and even when the two of them had laid in bed together, still the boy slept fitfully. Luke seemed overly attuned to emotions and Obi-wan considered that maybe he could sense everyone in the Palace’s unease about this rescue mission and it was leaving him disquieted. Hopefully after the party left, the boy would be able to calm down. 

Luke was wearing a small cloak of his own, along with a matching hat and scarf that were styled in the ceremonial colors of Alderaan’s royal house. They obviously belonged to Leia. Obi-wan took in the sight of him, dressed like royalty and could only think of how right it seemed. Padmé would have dressed her children buoyantly, as they deserved as children of a former queen. Anakin had known virtually nothing of fashion, but with Padmé’s help they would have easily been a family deserving of a front cover or some fashion spread on Coruscant. 

Ahsoka approached him then, pulling him from his thoughts. Good. Those kinds of thoughts were not helpful and served him no purpose but heartache. 

“Do you have everything you need?” 

“Yes, Master,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I’ll be safe and careful and won’t lead with my emotions or whatever else you’re going to remind me for the hundredth time.”

Obi-wan tried to give her a stern look, but he was too amused for it to really come off as he’d like. It felt normal to be joking with her before a mission like this and he relished in it. 

“Fine,” he said. “I won’t say any of those things. I won’t even wish you good luck.”   


She purposefully ignored his teasing as she turned her eyes to Luke. They had known each other barely a day, but a friendship had formed between them. Like everyone who met Luke, Ahsoka had been instantly charmed. 

“Good bye, skyboy, be good for Obi-wan. Eat all your berries.” She reached out to cup his cheek with her palm, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Soka going?” Luke asked, pouting. 

“I’ll be back, I promise. It’ll only be for a few days.” 

Luke just looked at her for a moment before pressing a mittened hand to his open mouth and then extending it in her direction. It was a new trick he had picked up from Leia, who often did it with Breha and Bail. He was blowing Ahsoka a kiss good-bye. 

Ahsoka reached out a hand to ‘catch’ it and Luke just smiled happily. 

“We didn’t have a chance to finish talking yesterday, Master,” she said, turning back to Obi-wan. “But I need you to promise me you won’t leave before we discuss it more.”

“Ahsoka, you know I can’t promise that.”

“Please,” She pleaded, eyes large and desperate as they pinned him to the spot. “Unless something major happens, wait for me to return. I won’t be gone more than a week.”

They had both lost so much and Obi-wan understood what her desperation to stay together was rooted in. However, he also knew he wouldn’t change his mind. Wherever he and Luke went from Alderaan, they would be going alone. 

Still, the look on Ahsoka’s face had him knowing he couldn’t just disappear on her. Not after everything else they had been through. 

“Okay,” he said. “If it is within my power, Luke and I will still be here when you return.”

He didn’t promise anything, something Ahsoka picked up on, but she did nod in agreement. She understood that if it came down to it, there would be no other choice for Obi-wan and Luke but to disappear again.

Just as she turned to go, Obi-wan noticed something different about her person. He hadn’t registered the absence before, too happy at Ahsoka’s sudden arrival. But now that they were there, it was obvious they hadn’t been before: two lightsabers hung on a belt at her waist, except they weren’t the ones he was familiar with. They weren’t the gifts that Anakin had labored over in anticipation for her return. These looked well assembled, but the design was crude and formed from what appeared to be scrap metal. Obi-wan could also sense they were unfinished, they harbored no kyber crystals inside.

“Ahsoka, please tell me you have something better to protect yourself than two unfinished lightsabers?”   


She turned back, hands going to her belt to pull the sabers off for him to examine. “Pretty cool, right? I made them last night.”

“What happened to your old lightsabers?”   


Sadness clouded Ahsoka’s expression.

“I left them behind at the crash site. If anyone went looking for proof that I was actually dead, I figured my sabers being there would help.” 

It was sound reasoning and Obi-wan knew what it must have cost her to leave the weapons behind, treasured gifts from a friend she believed dead. But, there was more in the significance of their being left behind than merely proof of her demise; the action was symbolic of the last vestiges of a life she would never have again rotting in the dirt of an insignificant moon. 

Obi-wan smiled sadly at her.

“They’re well constructed, even if they are missing the final components.”   


“I know but, where was I going to get kyber crystals last night?” She said, lowering her voice to an almost reverent tone before she continued. “Something in the Force told me to make these last night. It’ll lead me to the crystals I need for them when the time is right.”   


Obi-wan nodded, wished her good luck (even though he said he wouldn’t), and watched as she boarded her ship. He followed her ascent into the Alderaaian atmosphere until she was out of sight. 

Luke squirmed in his arms, drawing his attention away from the clouds. He patted Obi-wan’s chest with his small, mittened hand. 

“Milk?” He asked. 

Obi-wan chuckled. The galaxy was changing all around them, but at least some things were as steady as the sunrise.

“Of course, little one.” 

* * *

After Ahsoka and Captain Antilles’ departure, the mood in the palace lightened. There was no point in worrying about the rescue anymore, it was already underway. Plus, there were now preparations to be made for when the refugees returned, it occupied almost all of Breha and Bail’s time. 

Obi-wan was left mostly to himself over the next two days. He was primarily grateful for the distance. It allowed him time to exercise and meditate, things he had been neglecting since coming to Alderaan. Between looking for information on Am’fenna and spending quality time with the twins, he had found himself forgetting to maintain the basics of his training. It wasn’t that he felt his skills deteriorating, he had been trained too long and extensively for a few weeks of slacking off to wash away. 

But still, it felt good to stretch his muscles, to practice his forms with no interruptions. It was also good that everyone in the palace knew he was a Jedi, that way he could train out in the peacefulness of the gardens without worry that someone would see him and report it. 

There was sweat dripping down his forehead and his muscles strained with effort as he ran through his forms, adding more and more extensions to them as he progressed. He would need to stop soon if he wanted to be able to shower and eat lunch before he sank into meditation to convene with Yoda. But he just felt so invigorated, being at one with the Force in this way, that he was finding it hard to stop himself. 

Obi-wan swung his lightsaber in a complicated arc over his head and around his shoulder, imagining himself catching his opponent in an upward parry. His feet knew exactly where to be, exactly what position to take as he moved again, this time with a series of short fast motions against his invisible assailant. 

The Force was humming through his every movement, perfecting it. Never allowing for an overstep or stumble. It wasn’t quite moving meditation, that wasn’t Obi-wan’s specialty or preference, but it was pretty close. There was nothing but serenity and excitement in the space he had created for himself in the garden, nothing but himself and the Force, working in tandem as they had always- as far back as he could remember.

A ripple in the perfect bubble he had formed around himself had Obi-wan spinning quickly toward the disturbance, lightsaber still extended, but not in a threatening manner. He could sense who was approaching and they weren’t of any threat to him.

Nevertheless, Sanna jumped back at the sight of a brandished weapon pointed in her direction, a startled yelp eeking out of her throat. Unlike Luke and Leia (one on each other of her hips) who stared at the lightsaber with innate interest, not an ounce of fear in their eyes. Already their father’s children it seemed. 

“My apologies, Sanna, I didn’t mean to alarm you.” He said, offering her a rueful smile as she continued to gawk at him with wide eyes. He turned off his weapon and returned it to his belt.

“It’s alright, Master Kenobi,” she managed after a moment, her chest still rising and falling rapidly as she attempted to regain her composure. 

The twins began to fuss in her hold and she set them in the grass where they immediately began toddling toward him. Obi-wan anticipated the collision and braced himself just as both twins smacked straight into his legs and wrapped themselves around him like monkeys.

“Hello, troublemakers,” he said, leaning forward to address them. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”   


“I must offer my apologies now, sir,” Sanna spoke up, “but the queen has asked me to help her with some preparations and said you would be open to watching them for a little? I can find someone else if you’re busy, I didn’t mean to interrupt your training.”   


He held up a hand. “It’s quite alright, I was just finishing anyway.”   


She bowed and began backing out of the garden, hastily. “Thank you, sir. I’ll be back as soon as possible to collect them.”

Obi-wan just nodded and after Sanna was out of sight, he turned his attention back to the barnacles still clutching to his pant legs. They just smiled, two blazingly bright smiles, and held on tighter. This was a game he was familiar with. 

And while it wasn’t quite the work out he thought he was going to partake in, chasing the twins around the garden required the same amount of skill and exertion as practicing his drills did. He was sweating in earnest by the time the twins had finally settled down in the grass, content with pulling the petals off the golden wildflowers that popped up around them. The more independent the twins became, the harder it was to keep up with them. He felt a moment of sympathy for Sanna and hoped she was getting paid extra now that there were two babies under her care. She no doubt spent most of her days wrangling the audacious toddlers. 

Obi-wan sat on a stone bench nearby. He closed his eyes for a moment in rest, but kept his senses open to the twins movements. From experience, he knew that at any moment they would take off again and he would have to follow close behind. 

After a few minutes of peace, the expanded awareness he opened in the Force rippled. He felt the soft trembling as soon as it happened- as light and refreshing as a cool breeze across a lake. The sensation had Obi-wan’s eyes flying open and his head whipping in the direction of the only other presences in the garden with him. 

Luke and Leia each had a hand extended in the air, their gazes drawn upward toward the space between them where a dozen or so small wildflowers hung suspended in the sky. 

Obi-wan’s jaw dropped in wonder even as his shoulders tensed. He knew the twins were Force sensitive, and that eventually accidental manipulation of the Force tended to happen in children that were exceedingly attuned to it. Yet, it still caused a knot to tangle in his chest. It seemed being together had allowed their bond to cultivate and provided them a power they shouldn’t have been able to use yet. 

And use it they did. Obi-wan watched, shocked and awed, as Luke twitched his fingers, causing the flower closest to him to twirl effortlessly toward Leia, who in turn just inclined her head and made all of the flower’s bright golden petals fly off and rain down on them. They laughed at their great trick and soon all of the flowers were exploding in little yellow bursts, petals falling like confetti onto the heads of the laughing children. Although he had not considered it to be possible, Obi-wan felt their combined signature grow brighter around them; a supernova finally erupting causing the Force to radiant power and exhilaration. 

If he was being honest, it scared Obi-wan a little and reinforced his resolve that he and Luke needed to leave Alderaan as soon as possible. The point of separating the twins was to avoid exactly this. It made them vulnerable. Their strength would attract the eyes of those who wished to destroy them. Obi-wan was already dealing with one mysterious, vengeful enemy, he didn’t want to add Darth Vader to the list of people trying to kill the twins. 

Oblivious to his turmoil, the twins began to crawl around and collect more flowers, no doubt to perform their show again, but Obi-wan crossed to them and scooped them up before that could happen. They struggled briefly in his arms, angry at being torn from their game, but Obi-wan was unrelenting. He needed to return to the palace, speak with Yoda, and then begin preparations for his and Luke’s departure. If he was quick, they might be able to leave in a few days. 

But to where? He had no idea. 

Obi-wan’s heart was pounding in his chest. 

He hurried up the steps to the palace, using the Force to enhance his speed, impatient to connect with his former master. 

Breha was the easiest to locate. Obi-wan found her in one of the main communication rooms convening with several royal attendants. When she noticed Obi-wan’s rapid approach, she dismissed them with a wave of her hand and they bowed respectively before exiting the room. 

“Good afternoon, Obi-wan,” she said.

“Afternoon, Breha,” he replied. “Have you happened to see Sanna around?”   


She smiled. “Returning the devious duo?”

“If possible,” he said, trying to mirror her smile despite the tension still rolling in his gut. “I have a scheduled comm call from a friend soon.”   


Breha thought for a moment. “I think she is still busy, but just leave them with me. I can watch them.”   


“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she reassured, already reaching for Luke and Leia. They went easily into her arms. “I have some time to spare. I’ll get them lunch.”   


“Thank you, my friend.” Obi-wan said, kissing her cheek and turning to leave the room. He was anxious to speak to Yoda. Hopefully he would have some answers and be willing to offer Obi-wan some advice on what he should do next.

“Obi-wan,” Breha called, stopping him in his tracks. “I can see you’re in a hurry, but come find me after you’ve finished your call. We need to discuss some things.”

He nodded and then was out the door before another word was spoken. 

What did Breha need to speak with him about? She didn’t sound angry, nor particularly serious, so he assumed it wasn’t anything too pressing. Still, he turned her words over as he jogged through the halls of the palace to his preferred meditation space. It seemed that, once again, unanswered questions were piling up for him on his mental list. 

Sinking into meditation provided Obi-wan with some of the clarity he had been hoping for. He was just beginning his prefered mental exercises when he felt a pull at the edge of his subconscious. It seemed Yoda had been waiting for him, just as eager to connect as Obi-wan was.

Obi-wan took only a moment more to relax fully into the Force before opening his mind to Yoda’s presence. The sense of Yoda flooded him instantly. As usual, it felt powerful and striking, like the anticipation of a lightning storm. 

_ Master Obi-wan,  _ Yoda began.  _ Troubled, you are. Palpable is your anxiety across star systems.  _

Obi-wan huffed out a humorless laugh _. Hello, Master Yoda. Yes, it seems I find myself a little more antsy than usual. _

He showed Yoda what had happened that afternoon with Luke and Leia in the garden. It was clear that Yoda was having similar feelings as Obi-wan had earlier at the casual display of power the children exhibited; there was awe at the twins' growing abilities but also fear for what it meant for their safety. 

_ More powerful, they seem to be, than I anticipated. And so young. Promising, this is, for the future of our galaxy.  _

There was no ill-will in Yoda’s words, Obi-wan felt a flash of anger at them regardless. The twins were more than a tool for Yoda, or the galaxy, to wield for their own benefit. They were people,  _ babies,  _ and there was much more than the power they promised. 

He felt protective of their innocence, and their lives.

What would become of the twins in this plan to restore the Republic? Obi-wan knew what putting high expectations on children’s shoulders did to them and he had learned his lesson about forcing prophecies onto them. 

It was Luke and Leia’s destiny to help restore peace and democracy to the galaxy, but it had been their fathers’ destiny before them to bring balance and look at what had happened to him. He wouldn’t allow this burden destroy them, too. But, then what could he do to challenge destiny? Nothing. He could only try to prepare them for it. 

Yoda sensed all of this. It was almost impossible to hide one's thoughts in this kind of communication and Obi-wan had no practice with it to even try. 

_ Hmmm. To the twins, attached, you have become. Worry for them, you do, yes…  _

Obi-wan could not lie. 

_ Perhaps, I have. Right now, my only fear is that their power makes them strong enough to be noticed by those we sought to hide them from.  _

_ Attracted these eyes, one of them already has.  _

Obi-wan’s heart stuttered.  __

_ Shown to me, has it been. A familiar enemy. _

_ Familiar?  _

Rather unfortunately, the list of ‘familiar enemies’ they had made over the years was considerably long. They had fought in a war, the amount of people the Jedi and the Republic had managed to piss off in the process was innumerable. And, if you tried to narrow it down to just people that Anakin pissed off, the list would probably get longer rather than shorter. Saying the enemy was ‘familiar’ wasn’t really a helpful statement. 

_ I don’t understand. We’ve faced them already?  _

_ Yes and no.  _

Obi-wan waited for more, but Yoda kept silent. He felt his annoyance growing. Luke’s safety didn’t have time for riddles. 

Again, Yoda sensed his irritation. 

_ Dangerous, is your frustration, Master Obi-wan. Controlled, it must be. Attachments and anger… emotions of a Jedi Master, these are not. _

Obi-wan didn’t respond. Much to his chagrin, Yoda was right. His head was spinning with uncertainty and tension, but he did his best to release them into the Force. It would not help anyone to allow these thoughts to overrun his better judgement, it was not his way. Luke and Leia needed him clear-headed and rational. Anything less was dangerous. 

Momentarily, he considered this comfiture was probably similar to what Anakin felt every time Obi-wan had chastised him for being a hot head. Even, as a padawan, Obi-wan hadn’t been as brash as Anakin had been. And, even when he had his outbursts, his master knew exactly how to diffuse him without incident. It struck him, as it often had over the years, how much better Qui-Gon would have been as Anakin’s teacher rather than himself. 

_ Dwell on the past, we must not. Lost you will become. Only the future, can we strive to improve.  _

Obi-wan let it all go. 

When he spoke again, it was with an open mind and only the fading traces of a familiar pain in his chest. 

_ I’m sorry, Master Yoda. I forget myself.  _

_ Under a lot of pressure, you are, but bear it with the utmost fortitude, you must.  _

He allowed Yoda to feel his understanding of the words.  _ You said you knew who was searching for Luke? _

_ Revealed to me, it has been. To you, too, if expand your awareness, you would. _

Obi-wan frowned again.  _ Would it not be faster if you just told me who it was? _

_ Nothing then, would you learn, my young friend.  _

Almost middle aged and he was still being asked to solve riddles like he was a padawan. It almost made Obi-wan laugh. 

He ended his connection with Yoda soon after, but stayed in meditation, feeling lighter and also like nothing had been solved. Open his awareness? What did that  _ really _ mean? Obi-wan had spent every spare minute he had studying his vision for answers on the identity of the threat, but, somehow, Yoda had figured it out in two days. He tried not to let this discourage him, Yoda was 900 years old. He had a lot more practice at dream interpretation. 

Sibylline dreams were not something that happened to him often. It was Anakin who had been plagued by nightmares laden with mysterious warnings. On more than one occasion, Obi-wan was forced to physically shake awake his padawan from screaming nightmare visions that Anakin swore would come to pass. Obi-wan would listen and believe him, every time, but often his advice was to allow the future to reveal itself and not fret over what he could not understand or change. Given what Obi-wan was going through now, he recognized that now as some pretty useless advice. Add that to the list of things he had failed Anakin on. 

His steps to the drawing room where he sensed his hosts resided were slow. If he hadn’t figured out the dream by the next time he spoke to Yoda, would the Jedi take pity on him and just give him the name?

Probably not. 

No, Obi-wan would have to figure it out. It was all he could do.

Dinner was already on the table when he arrived. Both Bail and Breha were present, along with twins who were, like usual, sharing food from their trays. Leia didn’t look up from where she was chasing a single bean around her tray with a fork to wordlessly accept the piece of bread Luke was handing her. Luke, in turn, went back to his own plate with no more acknowledgement of the matter. Obi-wan considered this. Was it possible, and after their impressive combined display this afternoon he figured it might be, that they could share thoughts now, too? It would explain how they managed to always know what the other wanted the moment before they wanted it. He would need to study them more to know for sure.

“Hello, Obi-wan, I hope you like nerf steak.” Bail said, as Obi-wan took his seat.

“Yes, it looks delicious.”

Even though he had skipped lunch, Obi-wan didn’t have much of an appetite, but he forced himself to take small bites of his food regardless. Firstly, it would be rude to snub such a perfectly cooked meal, and secondly, he knew the faster he finished his meal the faster they could discuss what Breha had hinted at earlier. The Organas rarely spoke politics while dinner was being served. It often wasn’t until coffee and dessert had been dished out that they would begin having the serious discussions that plagued them. Tonight was no different. The server droids had finished removing their dirty dishes and replaced them with delicate tiered trays of cookies and petit fours by the time Breha brought up the conversation he had been waiting for all night. 

“So,” she began, sipping lightly from the rim of her tea cup. “Empire day is next Primeday.” 

“Oh?” He mused. “With everything going on, I forgot about that new joyous holiday they had invented.”

“Yes. A wonderful day to commemorate the triumph of our forces over the corrupt Jedi Order, who sought to burn us down,” Bail muttered, bitterly. “Last year, I had to be on Coruscant for the first festival and, stars, did it take everything I had in me not to tear down every banner I saw.”

Breha nodded in agreement. 

“Fortunately, Tatooine is far enough away from the Core that they didn’t celebrate it ostentatiously. I hadn’t even been aware that there were major festivities on other planets until later.” Obi-wan admitted. 

And it was true, he had spent the whole day in this hut and failing to keep his grief under control. It was a day that reminded him of everything he had lost; his friends, his family, his way of life. All gone in one day as if they had never existed. A life spent training in service of a galaxy that turned on him in an instant because of the influence of the most corrupt man of them all. Like sand through fingers, it had all scattered.

The passing of two of the most important friends he had in the galaxy. 

But, also, he remembered suddenly, the birth of their children: Luke and Leia. Who had taken up that place their parents’ death had left as the most important people in the galaxy to him.

“The twins’ birthday.” He said, looking over the children in question, who were too busy licking the icing off their sugar cookies to notice the adults’ anguish. 

“Yes,” Breha nodded. “Months ago, Bail requested leave from the official festivities in the Capital so we could celebrate Leia’s birthday here with a ball of our own in Aldera. The planning has been complete for weeks. We could not cancel without questions.”

Obi-wan understood what she wasn’t saying. Now with him and Luke being here, a wrench was thrown in their plans. 

“We would love for the two of you to join us, even though we won’t be able to officially celebrate Luke with Leia, and Obi-wan you would need a disguise because you would definitely get recognized in the capital, but we could make it work,” Breha rambled until Obi-wan held a hand up to cut stop her. 

“I appreciate it, Breha, I really do, and I’m sure Luke would too, but it’s too risky. I couldn’t put the twins under that much scrutiny and I couldn’t ask that of your family or your people, either. If someone were to recognize me, that’s the game.”

Breha’s eyes were red-rimmed and she reached across the table to take his hand. Obi-wan met her halfway. 

“It is a shame that they will have to spend another birthday separated,” she lamented. “But, you’re right, it must be done. For their safety.”   
He smiled sadly at her. “When will you leave?”  


“The morning after tomorrow,” Bail spoke up, “and we will return the day after the party. Four days total. I’ll have to go straight to Coruscant from there for a few days, but Breha will return with Leia.” 

“That isn’t long at all. Luke and I will be fine here.” He hesitated, not wanting to presume, “if that’s alright?”   


“Of course it’s alright!” Breha exclaimed, squeezing his hand tighter. “Kriff, you could spend the rest of your days here if you wanted!”

Obi-wan was at a loss for words, touched by the affection of his friends. Despite all they had lost, they still gave so much without expectation. He had never doubted the decision to send Leia to them, but it had never felt as right as now. 

For a moment, he imagined it: Luke growing up on Alderaan, with him in a small cottage in the woods, away from prying eyes. The twins would be able to know each other, whether that be knowing from the beginning that they were siblings, or as friends until they were old enough to understand the circumstances that led them there. Obi-wan would take them on as students. Teach them what was needed to fulfil their destiny while also protecting them. That way, when the time was right, they would have Bail’s rebellion behind them as support. It was an idealistic future.

And one, Obi-wan knew in his heart, that would never come to pass. As soon as the Organas returned from Aldera, he and Luke would take their leave. He would make all the plans while he waited for them to return. Their paths would diverge, and he would be forced to take Luke away from family once again.

“Most of the staff will leave with us.” Bail said. “The serving droids will remain, as well as permanent guards that live not too far from here in the village. They'll mostly stay in the hangar area and the offices, it’ll just be you and Luke in the main palace. My apologies in advance that it will be so quiet.”

“It is no problem. Luke and I will have each other and it will still feel more populated than Tatooine.”   


They all laughed and the conversation flowed on. 

Later, as Obi-wan was settling down in bed, he formulated his plan for discovering the identity of the threat. First, he needed clues. He closed his eyes and laid still on his back, willing himself peacefully into sleep and into the dream. He had mastered dream control long ago and never had much chance to use it until now. It wouldn’t be exactly like being in the vision but it would be close enough for his purposes. 

When he opened his eyes, his vision was filled with nothing but green leaves and sunlight. 

Alright. It was time to get to work.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the twins are strong in the Force to the surprise of absolutely no one
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your support, I love to hear your thoughts on the new chapters! I think this is officially half way through now? Idk this thing just keeps getting longer and longer haha 
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr @laheyy. Come say hi!
> 
> -Mara


	6. Second Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unedited! I just wanted to get it out there, so please excuse any grammar errors. I'll come back in edit it in a little :)

Returning to consciousness was, as usual, accompanied by a deep, gasping breath as his body registered that no, he wasn’t actually rapidly colliding with the forest floor. Obi-wan kept his eyes shut tight as he attempted to lull his heartbeat back into something that could be considered normal. He could feel the sweat clinging to the back of his neck, making the hair there stick to his skin uncomfortably. He needed a cold shower desperately.

Every morning for the past three mornings had gone like this. 

Obi-wan kept forcing himself back into that dream space, back into that clearing with the birds and the eggs, desperately hoping that this time he’d find the clues he needed to be able to figure out what it all meant. 

Each time he found nothing helpful. He examined it from every angle, got in close and then watched it all from far away; replayed and relived it over and over again, but each exploration ended the same and he woke up sweating and unrested with nothing to show for it. 

He was feeling a little more grounded in reality again when the rustling of bedsheets beside him pulled his attention even further back onto this plane. Without moving the rest of his body, Obi-wan cracked one eye to chance a glance at his bedmate. 

Still tucked into the curve of Obi-wan’s arm and chest was Luke, grinning widely at him despite the sleep still clinging to his features. His blonde hair was nest from tossing and turning in his sleep and there was a little dribble of dried spit by his mouth, but he was looking happily up at Obi-wan, and Obi-wan couldn’t help but smile back.

That made Luke giggle manically and throw his head back over Obi-wan’s arm, like he usually did when he noticed Obi-wan was awake, too. He used that momentum to roll completely over Obi-wan’s arm until he was no longer cuddled in Obi-wan’s side, but sitting closer, up near his head. 

“G’d morning!” Luke chirped, happily.

“Good Morning, little one.” Obi-wan answered, his voice rough from sleep, which just made Luke giggle even more and reach out with his little hands to pat Obi-wan’s cheeks. Since Obi-wan’s beard had begun to grow back in, Luke had taken to rubbing his palms over the short, rough hairs to feel them tickle his skin. He did this, every morning, right before he asked-

“Milk?”

“Of course,” Obi-wan said, sitting up and pulling the toddler into his lap. “But first, I must ask- how old are you today, Luke?”

Luke looked thoughtful for a moment before tentatively holding one of his little hands up, two chubby fingers extended. 

“Two?” 

“Hmm,” Obi-wan teased, “are you certain? Are you sure you aren’t, maybe, three?”

“Noo,” Luke objected, putting his hands closer to Obi-wan’s face for emphasis. “Two! Two!”

He looked so indignant that Obi-wan just laughed and nodded down at him, giving the game. They had been practicing for today, anyway. 

“Yes, yes, you’re right. You are two, today!” He patted Luke’s bedhead and attempted to smooth the strands into something a little less unruly. “Happy Birthday, Luke.”

“Birf-day!” Luke parroted clapping his hands. 

“Uh-huh, birthday,” Obi-wan grinned, “should we get dressed and then have some special birthday breakfast?”

Luke bobbed his head eagerly, already reaching for Obi-wan to pick him up and carry him from the room. Ever since the Organas’ left, Luke and Obi-wan had been sharing a room, sharing a bed. That first night, Obi-wan had brought Luke’s crib from Leia’s room, not comfortable with the idea of the boy being so far away when no one else was in the palace, even if he could listen for him on the monitor all night. But, when he’d put Luke in it for the first time, the boy had done nothing but silently stare at him for at least an hour before Obi-wan caved and allowed him to sleep in the bed. Obi-wan wondered when he had become so weak to the pushing out of a bottom lip. 

Obi-wan led them to the breakfast nook in the smaller kitchenette that they’d had been using for meals since the Organas’ departure three days ago. Eating at the banquet table in the sitting room felt empty and pointless when it was just him and Luke. So did using serving droids to prepare meals when it was really only him eating a full meal, so Obi-wan had been making their meals himself and was quickly reminded how much he actually liked cooking. 

Eggs were sizzling in the pan and Luke was grabbing happily at his birthday breakfast of fruit and fresh cream and cinnamon-stick bites when Obi-wan turned on the small holovid hung above the table. As much as part of him recoiled at the idea of watching Empire Day coverage, an equally as strong part of him was curious what kind of nauseating ‘patriotic’ propaganda the Empire would curate for the day. 

He didn’t have to channel flip long, it seemed almost every network was broadcasting something related to the day's festivities. He stopped on a local Coruscant channel where a young woman was gesturing to a digital outline of the day's schedule on Coruscant. 

It seemed he had just missed the Emperor’s morning address ( _ a pity _ ), but that he shouldn’t worry because the man was giving another after the lunch banquet accompanied by his military council for the unveiling of a new ship prototype for the Imperial Fleet. The holovid anchor smiled and flirted with her audience as she continued listing the excitement planned for the day before cutting away to footage from the speech: 

First, Palpatine standing high above the crowd and then sweeping across those gathered below; a herd of passionate and unwaveringly allegiant gazes pointed skyward toward their emperor.

Obi-wan felt sick. 

Two years. It had barely been two years since the destruction of a Republic that had stood for over a thousand years and already the Empire swept its memory and history under the rug like it had never existed. How had a fledgling galactic dictatorship managed to convince everyone of its infallible supremacy so quickly and with such ease?

The footage abruptly cut back to the balcony where Palpatine stood at the podium, but this time, a hulking shadow loomed over his right shoulder that hadn’t been there before. He would have denied it if you asked, but Obi-wan was also scanning the coverage for someone else, someone as familiar as home and as foreign as an uninhabitable, toxic outer-rim planet. 

Darth Vader stood, stiff as a statue, mask facing outward toward the crowd. His figure was so still, if one didn’t know there was a man inhabiting that suit, he could have been mistaken for a powered down droid. Obi-wan’s stomach twisted again painfully at how closely that thought felt to reality. 

_ That is how,  _ he thought to himself,  _ with someone like that at your side, how could anymore challenge the Emperor's right to rule.  _

Watching the coverage, Obi-wan was reminded of the overwhelming anguish he had felt when he learned that Anakin survived. He knew intimately the damage that lay hidden beneath that black durasteel. Obi-wan had told Ahsoka it wasn’t their fault, what happened to Anakin, they were not responsible for the path he chose or the way he fell. 

But that suit? Obi-wan was responsible for that. And he would never be able to take it back. 

His guilt was dangerously close to spiraling when a blooberry connected with his cheek; for something so small, and lobbed by a third party with very little focusable coordination, it stung quite a lot.

Luke was looking at him with a mix of joy, from his successful surprise attack, and apprehension, which Obi-wan was sure he was picking up from his own turbulent emotions. 

He shrugged off the mantle of grief before it could settle too heavily on his shoulders, plastering a smile back on his face as he looked into familiar blue eyes. 

“Young one, I think you know that was not polite.” He admonished the toddler, but Luke only smiled wider at Obi-wan’s attempt to lecture and Obi-wan could not help but wonder if it was in Skywalker blood to not take him seriously. 

“Play?” Luke asked, popping another sticky, cinnamon bit into his mouth. 

Obi-wan had just sat down with his eggs and was barely a few sips into his dark roast but his appetite was gone. Luke on the other hand, had finished most of his sugary breakfast and would soon be bouncing off the walls with energy. Perhaps it would be a good idea to get ahead of the sugar rush and eventual sugar crash. 

“Very well. Would you like to play in the garden? Or in Leia’s toy room?”

“Gar’n!” Luke said, already straining against the safety restraints of his high-chair. 

“If you insist,” Obi-wan said, freeing Luke from his chair. “To the outdoors and fresh air it is.” 

Fresh air, as it turned out, was the perfect opposition for Obi-wan’s persistently melancholy disposition. Although, he figured anyone would find it hard to stay morose when watching perhaps the happiest toddler in the galaxy chase butterflies and pick every flower he could get his hands. Obi-wan’s pockets were full of flame-lilies and ladalums by the time he noticed Luke beginning to blink blearily and become unsteady as he toddled along; the second act to the morning’s sugar rush was starting and that was something that could turn real ugly real fast. Luke was a happy baby until the exact moment he wasn’t and then Force help them all. 

Before Luke could put up a fight, Obi-wan scooped him up and started back to the palace, distracting him along the way just enough so that Luke wouldn’t notice they weren’t technically playing anymore. 

Obi-wan performed the quickest bath he could manage, practically holding Luke’s head up as he wiped garden grime and lingering cinnamon from the fading toddler before swaddling him in a towel and carrying him away. 

Somewhere between the refresher and the bedroom, Luke fell asleep on Obi-wan’s shoulder. Obi-wan laid him down gently in the middle of the bed and debated whether it was worth it or not to try and wrestle clothes onto the toddler. But it was a perfect, warm Alderaanian afternoon and he decided Luke would be sufficiently comfortable in just his diaper and a light blanket. He pushed the wet strands of hair from Luke’s forehead and let his hand linger for only a moment before turning from the child.

Using one of the control panels on the wall, Obi-wan lowered the shades on the windows and french doors, and set the room lighting to ‘evening sky.’ It cast the space in a dreamy, twilight glow that he figured would be perfect nap lighting. He made sure to grab one of the com-monitors before quietly sneaking from the room, Luke sleeping peacefully inside. 

If he was lucky, Luke would sleep for a few hours and then by that time they would be ready to start an early dinner and maybe play inside or watch some of a movie for the rest of the night. 

Obi-wan found himself daydreaming about dinner possibilities as he wandered through the quiet halls to one of the smaller sitting rooms. He was hungry from basically skipping breakfast and lunch, but couldn’t decide if it was worth it to go all the way to the kitchens to make a snack and come back. 

However, the second he sank down onto one of the sofa’s, he knew he wasn’t getting back up for a while. Force, he was tired from chasing Luke all afternoon. Was he getting old, or just a little out of shape? Perhaps both.

Obi-wan knew he should use this free time to meditate or contact Yoda for a progress report, but right now all he wanted was to lay there, watch a little Holonet, and relax. When was the last time he was able to do that?

Luckily, the first thing he saw when he turned on the holovid wasn’t Empire Day coverage, but local coverage of Leia's birthday celebrations. 

Despite his exhaustion, Obi-wan couldn’t help but focus on what a beautiful, happy family Bail, Breha, and Leia made as they waved at the crowd. Leia had a little tiara pinned to her perfectly curled hair. The tiara helped to keep some of the front pieces from falling in her eyes. She looked awfully regal for two and Obi-wan couldn’t help but think how much Leia always resembled Padmé, but never more than when she had a crown on her little head. 

If everything had been different, they probably would have been on Naboo for a picnic style birthday party for the twins. Somewhere in the Lake Country, where the breeze blowing in off the water would have kept them comfortable under the blazing sun, and Padmé would have been handing out frozen treats to keep everyone cool. It would have been peaceful. 

Obi-wan closed his eyes and let himself imagine it- the thoughts pulling him away until he was drifting among the swirling images supplied by his subconscious of sunshine and buzzing bees and raspberry ice-lollies. He could practically taste the sweet, refreshing tang of the lolly as it melted quickly, leaving sticky, red trails down his hand before dripping into the grass. Next to him, a boy with bright blonde hair was smiling up at him showing off a blue stained mouth while his mother tried to use a moist cloth to wipe the sticky mess from his little fingers. On his other side, a taller man was sitting with a brunette girl in his lap and sharing a lemon ice-lolly.

There was a buzzing in Obi-wan’s ears that prevented him from hearing what his companions were saying, their mouths moving but their words just out of grasp. The older man threw his head back and released a silent laugh into the sky. He smiled at his wife and cuddled the girl in his lap closer to his chest. Obi-wan felt suddenly like an intruder to this private moment, like there was somewhere else he should have been. He tried to get up and leave but the world around him blurred, like a smeared painting. A small hand tugged at his sleeve and he looked down into the sky blue eyes of the boy beside him. 

_ Go?  _ The boy's lips shaped into the silence.

“Never,” Obi-wan replied. His voice reverberated in the air in front of him, like he had spoken underwater. 

The boy just cocked his head to the side and tightened his grip on Obi-wan’s robe. 

_ Help?  _

The buzzing around him increased until he could focus on nothing aside from it’s infuriating hum. Obi-wan squeezed his eyes to try and block it out, but it was coming from inside his head. It was like a colony of giant hornets were angrily swarming around his brain, flying faster and faster and faster  _ and faster _ \- 

Until suddenly nothing.

Complete silence. 

And darkness. 

Obi-wan was staring up at the ceiling in one of the parlors in the Organa's palace. His heart was racing in his chest, he placed a hand to his sternum in an attempt to calm it’s rapid beating. 

It was much darker around him than when he had closed his eyes. He must have been asleep much longer than he had intended. The dream had felt so short.

So short and so real. 

Obi-wan reached blindly for the com-monitor resting beside him on the couch. 

All was silent from it. Luke was still asleep. 

He dragged a hand roughly down his face. Maybe he should have meditated before he took a nap, then his head would have been clear and he wouldn’t have had such a confusing dream. 

Obi-wan picked up the monitor and listened closely: still no unusual sounds from Luke. 

No sounds from Luke at all. 

It was completely silent except for the soft buzzing of the com-monitor frequency. 

_ Help?  _

Obi-wan was off the couch with a shot before he really knew why he was running. It only took a second for him to reach the bedroom and he punched the door release a little harder than was probably necessary, all but falling through the doors when they opened enough for his body to squeeze through. 

He looked singularly at the mused bed sheets that no longer held a sleeping Luke in their embrace. Obi-wan whipped his head around, searching for any trace of the toddler. 

The room was empty. 

“Luke!” He called out, pacing frantically and looking in every nook the room held. He opened cabinets and drawers, overturned a table. “Luke!”

He found nothing, no trace of Luke in any part of the room. 

Against his instincts, Obi-wan forced himself to calm down. He closed his eyes and reached out with the Force to locate the boy’s aura. It wasn’t outside the realm of possibilities that he had just managed to get the bedroom door open and was just roaming the palace in search of a toy or snack. Luke was curious and clever, he could have used the Force to get the door open and wandered away.

However, Obi-wan’s hastily rebuilt calm was shattered when he felt nothing. No sense of Luke’s signature was inside the palace as far as he could stretch his awareness. 

Yet, while there was no active trace of Luke, mingling in the air was something else, something unfamiliar and soured with hostile intent. It was clogging up the room and overpowering any lingering traces of Luke’s soft, familiar aura. Keeping his eyes closed, Obi-wan followed it’s presence around the room, feeling for its origins. 

His path brought him over to the far side of his room, near the french doors and- were the doors unlocked when he left? That wasn’t something he would have forgotten to do if he was leaving Luke in here alone.

Obi-wan’s stomach dropped when it hit him: someone had messed with the lock. Someone had broken in and had taken Luke. He knew it to be certain. 

Again, Obi-wan was off like a blastershot, out onto the balcony and in pursuit of whoever had dared to kidnap Luke from his bed. Effortlessly, Obi-wan crossed the balcony and jumped over the side, using the Force to guide a graceful descent. 

The second his feet touched the dirt he was off across the grounds and into the forest, using his sense of Luke to pull him to where the boy was. He was having flashbacks to running through the hot desert air with the same panic in his chest, tightening it to the point of snapping. 

As Obi-wan ran, he formulated a plan. It wasn’t a long or complicated plan, just one that essentially consisted of a.) get Luke to safety, b.) apprehending the assailant, and c.) getting some kriffing answers. 

Running parallel to his strategic, composed thoughts, were quieter, slightly more panicked ones that kept his heart rate pounding. What if Luke was gone by the time he arrived? If the ship took off, how would he ever find him? The galaxy was so, so large and it had never felt more expansive than when thinking about how easy it would be for someone to disappear inside of it with Luke in their clutches.

His footsteps left no sound as they pushed against the solid planet beneath them. Obi-wan was moving entirely by direction of the Force. Without it, he wouldn’t have had the first clue what direction to start looking, the dense mountain terrain making it the perfect cover for anyone not looking to be found.

It wasn’t long before something, or someone, familiar brushed against his presence in the Force that made Obi-wan push himself to run faster. 

Luke was close; just close enough that Obi-wan could start to feel the faint, comforting pull of his aura, and, stars, he was scared. Waves of terror were being projected out in every direction, as if Luke was calling out for anyone nearby to help him. 

Obi-wan swallowed his fear and kept moving. 

As he ran, he started to hear the faint humming from ahead, like the start of a ship beginning it’s warm up . 

He could also begin to hear voices. There was a child crying (that Obi-wan knew in his heart was Luke) and another more masculine one he didn’t recognize.

“Will ya just shut your karking trap, kid!” The voice barked roughly, followed by a string of words in a language Obi-wan couldn’t quite pin. And despite the voice’s request, it only managed to make Luke cry louder. 

Obi-wan slowed as he reached the edge of the forest, staying hidden behind the first layer of foliage and examining the scene before he rushed in. 

There was a small cargo ship parked in the middle of the clearing with its loading ramp down. Beside the ramp, a panel of the ship's exterior had been removed and an Iktotchi man was reaching inside and messing with the exposed wires. He had his back turned to Obi-wan, which Obi-wan catalogued as a plus in his surprise attack. The guy also appeared to be alone, Obi-wan couldn’t sense any other presences. 

Except one, but he didn’t need to use the Force to locate this one. 

Luke was sitting in the grass beside the Iktotchi with his arms and legs bound, still only in his diaper and Obi-wan regretted in that moment not at least putting him in his pjs. 

His face was bright red as he screamed and fat tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped into the grass. 

At that moment, Obi-wan was so angry he could have charged the man right then, but he held back. He edged silently through the trees until he was closer to the ship. 

He needed a way to get Luke away from the hunter before he attacked, not wanting Luke to get caught in the middle of a fight. 

Closing his eyes, Obi-wan used the Force to reach through the forest and snap a large branch off a tree across the clearing and send it crashing to the ground. 

The Iktotchi man startled, whipping his head toward the noise. He picked up a large nunchuck from his belt and took up a defensive stance.

“Who’s there?” He called, gruffly. 

Obi-wan answered by breaking another branch from a tree to the left of the first one and doing the same thing as before. The man growled and took a few steps toward where the sound had come from, raising his weapon.

“Come out where I can see ya or I’ll make ya regret tryin’ to sneak up on me!” 

This time, Obi-wan left them in silence and sent a little prayer to the Force that he took the bait. He only had to wait a few seconds before the hunter let out a frustrated grunt and stalked slowly in the direction of the broken branches. 

The man only looked back at Luke sitting tied up firmly on the ground once before continuing into the forest, weapons at the ready.

When he was out of sight, Obi-wan moved slowly out of the trees and quietly crossed the clearing to the ship and Luke. Luke, who was somehow crying even louder now that he had been left alone in the clearing, sensed Obi-wan approaching and as soon as he saw him, tried to scoot toward him, despite his limbs being bound. Obi-wan reached him in seconds, crouching down to steady Luke as he tried to squirm to Obi-wan, who in turn began quickly, but gently untying his hands as Luke reached up for him and sobbed.

“I know, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Obi-wan soothed, releasing the knots binding Luke’s little wrists. The moment Luke’s hands were free, they were around Obi-wan’s neck, clutching the collar of his ropes as he continued to cry broken, gasping sobs into his neck. Obi-wan’s arms were around him just as quick, squeezing him tight, not caring for a moment that they needed to move away from the ship. Luke was safe, in his arms where he belonged and everything else they could deal with. 

Obi-wan stood up, keeping Luke tightly tucked into his arms. He could untie his legs later, first they needed to get far away. 

“You’re okay little one, I’m here, nothing will happen to you, it’s alright.” He continued to murmur into Luke’s hair as he turned to run back to the palace. He could deal with the hunter later, after he knew Luke was safely secure in a room the man couldn’t access. 

They had only taken one step when Obi-wan felt something behind him. On instinct, he managed to duck out of the way right as a bladed boomerang flew past where his head had been, then redirected course and flew back where it originated from. 

Obi-wan spun around and reached for his lightsaber with the hand not cradling Luke. It was with his nondominant hand, but Obi-wan wouldn’t have been a Jedi Master if something as trivial as that kept him from kicking ass.

The hunter stood at the edge of the clearing, snarling, his teeth bared, and preparing to charge. It seemed Obi-wan’s trick hadn’t bought them enough time. 

When he ignited his lightsaber, the man gave only the slightest pause for surprise. 

“A Jedi,” he growled, “I thought you was all dead.”

Obi-wan clenched his jaw. “Not all of us, sorry to disappoint.”

“It’s alright, that gives me the honor of killin’ the last one myself.”

And with that, he charged Obi-wan and Luke, throwing his boomerang again. Obi-wan dodged the flying weapon handily, but the time it took to do so gave him less time to prepare for the man’s physical attack. He barely had time to pry a still whimpering Luke from around his neck and deposit him safely in the grass away from the fight before turning back right in time to deflect a few blaster shots away from them. 

Obi-wan’s main goal was to keep the fight away from Luke. He could win the fight handily, he knew it, but he needed to keep them away from Luke. 

He swung his lightsaber straight for the chest, but the man caught it in the crook of his boomerang, reupholstering his blaster with his free hand. The hunter laughed maniacally at Obi-wan’s surprise that his lightsaber hadn’t easily split the weapon in two. 

“It’s beskar,” he laughed, “and so are these!”

And with his other hand he attacked hard with his nunchucks, which Obi-wan ducked, using the momentum from his spin to free his lightsaber and attack again with a low swing that the man easily jumped over. 

They fought hard for a few rounds, exchanging blows and blocks until Obi-wan was breathing hard and could feel the sweat dripping down his neck. If the situation hadn’t been so dire, Obi-wan could have freely admitted that it felt good to fight like this again. He was stretching muscles he hadn’t had a chance to use in years. Practice and drills could never give the same raw adrenaline burst that real sparring could, and for only a moment, he relished in it. 

After a particularly hard overhead block on Obi-wan’s part, the hunter spun free and took a few steps back. He aimed to throw his razor boomerang again and Obi-wan dutifully raised his lightsaber to deflect. However, as soon as it hit the open air, Obi-wan knew it wasn’t headed for him. 

The boomerang was on trajectory for Luke, who was still sitting, unable to move in the grass watching them fight with a look of absolute terror on his tear-stained face. 

Obi wan took two quick steps in Luke’s direction and gathered the Force to send the boomerang off its course. He had only just succeeded when something hard collided with the back of his left leg and sent him careening into the grass, his lightsaber flying from his grasp. 

For a moment all he felt was a white hot pain in his knee that blinded him to everything except the pain. It was searing and made it impossible for him to move his leg at all without the pain spreading like fire from his hip to his toes. But, he pulled himself up despite it and focused back on his assailant who had used Obi-wan’s divided attention to sprint back toward Luke. 

Desperately, Obi-wan gathered the Force again and sent a wave at the back of the hunter. It hit him square in the back and he flew forward and rolled a few times in the grass before continuing in a frenzied crawl in his desperation to reach Luke.

Obi-wan began limping toward the toddler as fast he could, trying and failing to ignore the pain in his leg that seemed to reach every part of his body when he put too much weight on it. 

They were both racing toward Luke who just sat there wide-eyed and terrified, reaching for Obi-wan as the Iktotchi man scrambled closer and closer. He looked like a wild animal approaching its prey for the final attack before he devoured it. 

Obi-wan reached out with the Force to levitate Luke closer to him and out of reach of the hunter, but just as Obi-wan lifted Luke from the grass, the man managed to dive forward and get one hand around his leg, holding him in place. 

Luke cried out in shock, and perhaps pain, and Obi-wan had no choice but to release his hold on Luke for fear that if he pulled even a little the other man wouldn’t hesitate to rip Luke’s leg right off to keep him. 

Luke dropped onto the grass for only a moment before the man scooped him up and held him in front of his chest like a human shield. Breathing hard, he reached down to his belt and pulled out a small vibroblade, holding it to Luke’s neck.

“One more step this way and he’s dead.” The man barked, his shoulders heaving with the effort of regaining his composure. “I don’t care what the boss wants, if you take another step, I’ll kill him right now.” 

Obi-wan kept a hand raised in front of him in peace. “No need for rash action, the child is innocent. Put the knife down.”

He tried to imbue his voice with as much Force suggestion as he thought necessary, but it only served to make the Iktotchi man shake his head in obvious discomfort.

“Get out of my head, Jedi scum!” He bellowed, holding the knife tighter to Luke’s neck. Obi-wan could see where the point was touching his neck, there was a small bead of blood forming where he’d poked too hard and broken skin. Luke was squirming in his grasp desperately trying to free himself. “I ain’t messin’ around, I’ll gut this little brat like a fish!”

“Okay, okay,” Obi-wan agreed easily. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen: I’m gonna get on my ship with this little scum in my arms, and we’re gonna take off, and you’re gonna let us. Cause if not, I’ll put this knife through him so fast even you won’t be able to stop it. Got it.”

Obi-wan nodded. 

He had no intention of letting the man leave with Luke but he was scrambling to come up with a plan quickly that didn’t involve a knife through Luke’s neck. His mind was racing as the hunter started taking slow steps toward the ramp of his ship, his eyes never leaving Obi-wan. 

_ There wasn’t any time, _ Obi-wan thought frantically. If that man got on the ship he’d be gone in an instant, Luke with him and there was a good chance Obi-wan would never see him again. He’d break his promise to Padmé, himself, and Luke if he let that happen. 

Itching with anxiety, Obi-wan realized he was just going to have to go for it. Take that leap and hope it all worked out, because the alternative wasn’t even an option. 

Obi-wan’s hand barely twitched toward where his lightsaber lay forgotten in the grass, before the man was yelling again. 

“Don’t even think about it!” He roared. He lowered the blade slightly from it’s position against Luke’s neck and pressed it against the hollow spot between Luke’s collarbones, dragging it fast across the skin until the cut he made sprang forth with blood. 

Obi-wan yelped. Luke began to sob again. 

“I ain’t kiddin’ around, I’ll kriffin’ do it, I-”

His loud ranting was cut off suddenly when, out of nowhere a figure somersaulted over his head and landed in front of him. The hunter had no time to react before the knife was flying out of his hand and across the clearing while the hooded figure used a short, white lightsaber to cut through his legs at the knees. 

As he collapsed, he screamed in agony for his now detached legs and loosened his grasp on Luke just enough for the figure to grab him and hold him safely away as his assailant rolled helplessly in the grass. The figure stabbed him once more through the chest for security, and Obi-wan watched as the life bled from the man’s eyes until he was no more. 

The hood was still firmly covering the figure’s head but Obi-wan would have recognized their signature anywhere.

“Ahsoka,” he breathed in relief, limping toward her. “Despite whenever I’ve ever told you this in the past, I have never been more glad to see you than right now.” 

Ahsoka turned toward Obi-wan, letting the hood of her cloak fall around her shoulders. Her eyes were wide as she clutched a crying Luke to her chest and surveyed the scene around her.

“Obi-wan,” she said, “what- what happened. I just arrived with the refugees and I could feel… pain pulsing in the air, like the mountain itself was feeling fright. Was that coming from Luke? It led me straight here.”

Obi-wan ignored her a moment as they met halfway, reaching out his arms to take Luke from her. She didn’t hesitate in depositing Luke into his arms where the toddler once again clutched at his robes and cried. Obi-wan examined the cut on his collarbone as best he could as Luke tried to curl into his chest. It didn’t look too deep, but Obi-wan was sure it could leave a faint scar. He pressed his sleeve against it to stop the bleeding. Given what could have and almost did happen, Obi-wan considered the mark a fair price to pay. 

Ahsoka stood watching the two of them, anxiously. 

When he deemed Luke was okay physically, if perhaps not mentally yet, he focused back on Ahsoka. 

“They found us here. Luke and I must leave immediately.” Ahsoka looked for a moment like she was going to comment so he added for good measure: “alone.”

She looked distraught. “But, Master, I just got back, you can’t-”

“I’m sorry, Ahsoka, you’ll have to stay here. Bail needs you, the refugees from Raada need you, the rebellion, if it will one day become something as great as that, needs you  _ here _ .”

For a moment she looked so young that Obi-wan could only see her as that skinny child getting off the transport in the middle of a warzone, ready to take on anything. She had never shied away from that notion and he knew she wouldn’t now. 

“Ahsoka,” he said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I need you to do this. I need you to stay here and help Bail. Protect Leia. That way when we meet again, and we will, I promise, it will be with a brighter, more sure future ahead of us that you helped foster.”   


For a moment, Ahsoka looked like she might cry, but he watched as she steeled her nerves and accepted his words. She nodded, lips pulled tight. 

“That’s the spirit,” he said, pulling her into a hug he knew she needed. She came easily, being conscious of the boy still whimpering between them. Hugs and physical displays of affection were nothing he ever needed when he was young, but he knew it was something Anakin and Ahsoka shared. Almost every mission where they had been separated ended with a tight embrace between padawan and master. So he gave her that, comfort and security.

When they pulled back, Ahsoka let her hand linger on Luke’s head, brushing the messy fringe out of his face. He was fading quickly into sleep, the trauma of the day catching up with him. 

“Where will you go?” She whispered. 

“I’m not certain yet. Probably won’t know until I get there.”

“And you’re leaving now?”  
“Yes. The second I get a ship.”

Ahsoka looked to the one sitting in the clearing with them. “Take this one. Leave now, from here. I’ll take care of this mess and explain everything to the Organas.”

“I can’t take this ship, it might be bugged or have a tracking device on it.”

Ahsoka just smirked and began removing her cloak to reveal the same denim overalls as the last time he’d seen her. 

“You think I got away with being Anakin’s padawan for years without learning advanced mechanics?” She said, already moving to examine the ship. 

Obi-wan laughed. “No, I would have expected nothing less.”

Right before she reached the ship, she turned toward the forest edge and whistled. Out from the foliage came Artoo, zooming into the clearing, whistling away. 

“Artoo!” Obi-wan laughed as the droid came to stop in front of him. “Good to see you. I hope you were helpful to Ahsoka on the mission.” 

He gave an indignant shriek that had Obi-wan smiling. That little droid was something else!

“I made him stay in the trees as back up in case you and I couldn’t take that guy together. One last surprise up our sleeve,” Ahsoka called from beneath the ship. “Artoo come here and help me with this panel.”

It didn’t take long for Ahsoka and Artoo to examine the circuitry of the ship and determine it was safe for him and Luke to take without the fear of being followed. Obi-wan was going over the final measures for take-off when he heard Ahsoka and Artoo come up the ramp to be with him in the cockpit. 

“She’s a great ship, the sleemo must have really loved her. She has enough fuel for a few hyperspace jumps, but not much more so keep an eye on your levels. She also looks like she has a semi-moderated engine capacity to allow for speed despite her shape, so she’ll be a little touchy. Don’t hit her too hard on the get go, she’ll jerk you around.”

Obi-wan smiled as she rambled on about the ship's modifications and specs, happy to let her continue but also knowing he was pressed for time. 

“Thank you, Ahsoka,” he cut her off. “The next time we meet I look forward to hearing all you will have been up to.”

Ahsoka bit her lip, looking close to tears again and torn. She didn’t want to leave, but she knew she had to so she would. She would listen to Obi-wan because she trusted him, and she knew he trusted her, too. 

“Take care of him.” She said to the still sleeping Luke curled into Obi-wan’s shoulder. “And make sure you come back. We still have a lot to catch up on.”

“Of course,” he nodded, “starting with where you procured those white kyber crystals. I didn’t miss that.”   


Ahsoka blanched. “I’ll tell you next time. Good bye, Master.”

“Good bye, Ahsoka. May the Force be with you always.”

He watched as she headed for the door, but Artoo stayed near Obi-wan’s hip. 

“Go on, little friend, it’s time to leave.”   


Artoo gave a shriek of protest and didn’t move. 

Ahsoka paused by the loading ramp. “I’m leaving Artoo with you. You and Luke will need a droid, why not the best one in the galaxy.”

“Ahsoka I can’t-”   


“It’s what Anakin would want. For Artoo to protect you and Luke. Despite who he is now, it's what  _ Anakin _ would have wanted.”

Obi-wan couldn’t argue with her. He reached down his free hand to press it to Artoo’s domed head. “Thank you.”

He looked back to Ahsoka one last time, the same sad smile mirrored on their faces.

“May the Force be with you, Obi-wan.”

And then she was gone. The ramp closed behind her and he heard the bang of her fist on the side of the ship telling him he was clear for take off. 

“Go get settled in the charging port Artoo, I can handle take off by myself.”

It was hard to maneuver Luke into the copilot seat beside him, but he managed it before buckling himself into the pilot seat and taking off into the twilight atmosphere of Alderaan. 

He didn’t look back. It was too painful. For a reason he couldn’t explain, Obi-wan was sure his travels would never bring him back to Alderaan and the thought had him a little sick. 

As soon as he cleared the atmosphere and was in free space, he felt simultaneously better and worse. They were back where they started, running from someone with no answers and nowhere to go. Obi-wan squeezed his eyes shut and leaned back in his chair, letting out a long, heavy breath. He should try to contact Yoda and ask for some advice, for some map of where he should go next. But somehow he knew he wouldn’t get the answers he needed consulting Yoda. He needed to make this decision by himself. 

Obi-wan thought of all the places he could go, all of the friends in the galaxy that might still help him. There were some who might not report him, but would that make them safe? Could he trust that? 

Each time a hunter had come for them, they hadn’t known  _ he _ was there. They weren’t expecting Obi-wan. Whoever was in charge wasn’t able to tell he was involved. So, the key to keeping Luke safe was to stay just the two of them, to not put their trust in someone else, as hard as it would be. 

They would be on their own. He could do that? Raise Luke alone with no help and no guidance?

It didn’t matter if he thought he could, he was going to. The rest was irrelevant. He had made a promise he intended to keep. 

With that thought, Obi-wan knew where he was going. 

He set the coordinates, pushed them into hyperspace, and prayed they would be safe and sound, as the black galaxy outside their windows blurred into swirling blue. 

There was a small whimper from beside him and Obi-wan focused his attention back on Luke who was stirring in his sleep, his face screwed up in discomfort. He was having a nightmare, Obi-wan could tell. He unbuckled himself and went over to cradle the child once again. Blinking blurrily as he was moved from his spot in the chair, Luke focused his red-rimmed eyes on Obi-wan’s and began to tear up. 

Obi-wan cuddled him close to his chest and rocked the crying child. He knew how horrible this whole ordeal had been for Luke and it was going to take a while for him to recover from the trauma. Obi-wan would help him. 

He bounced the toddler, who was swaddled only in the fabric of Ahsoka’s overflowing robe, a band aid from the ship’s first aid kid on his cut, and walked into the main cabin, settling in front of the larger viewports. He turned Luke around in his arms so he could face the window and, like always, the view of hyperspace worked to help calm the distraught toddler. 

Obi-wan stood there for hours in silence, even after Luke had settled back down into a peaceful sleep, and thought about their imminent return to Tatooine. 

They would be safe, just the two of them out in his hut in the dune sea. No one would find them there because no one knew they were there in the first place. He would tell no one, ever. 

He would hide Luke again and hope, this time, it was enough. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took me so long! I moved apartments, had surgery, and was just so spooked by this daunting chapter that I kept putting it off! Thank you to everyone for waiting :)
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear any feedback! We're in the homestretch of part one now, y'all. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @laheyy. Come say hi! 
> 
> -Mara


	7. Return Ticket

Obi-wan could taste sand in his mouth. 

How there could possibly be sand in his mouth already, he had no idea, they hadn't even taken more than three steps down the loading ramp. 

Yet there it was; gritty, microscopic bits of rock that found their way into even the smallest orifice on his person. He hated it. 

_ What a charming welcome back, Tatooine _ , he thought. 

He wasn’t entirely sure coming back was the right decision, but it was the only place in the galaxy where there was already a place they could stay in that was completely secret. Nobody could connect Obi-wan Kenobi to Tatooine. His hut was already secluded and secret, there wasn't an imperial presence yet, and the only two people who ever knew he was there at all thought he was long gone. It was perfect. 

Still, following weeks of living a more pampered life in Alderaan next to a waterfall with now having to collect moisture again seemed like a cruel taunt.

Leaving Artoo to finish the power down sequence and with a promise to come back for him in a minute, Obi-wan took the ramp slowly, adjusting his and Luke’s eyes to the brightness of the sun reflecting down against the endless sea of rolling golden dunes. 

Luke didn’t seem to be happy to be back either. He had been subdued the whole journey, staying mostly curled up on Obi-wan’s lap, content to watch the stars blur past them and let Obi-wan whisper stories into his hair. Obi-wan wasn’t surprised, the boy had been through something traumatic and couldn’t understand why it happened or even talk about how he felt. Every once in a while, stale waves of fear would pulse through the Force and Obi-wan would know to hold Luke a little tighter and maybe make some random things float through the air to try and distract him. 

The cut on his collarbone that extended up into his neck was shallow enough that it stopped bleeding quickly, but it was definitely going to leave a scar. Luke was lucky- it’s placement meant it would mostly be covered by a tunic, save for a little that would extend over the collar of any more casual outfits. 

Obi-wan thought of the horrible incident that had left an angry, red scar over Anakin’s brow and how scared he had been that his padawan was going to lose his eye. With this injury, he mostly felt relief over its shallowness, and the ease at which it could be hidden, for Luke’s sake. 

He also felt shame at himself for failing to keep Luke safe. 

But Luke, the ever trusting baby that he was, didn’t know to blame Obi-wan and so he didn’t. His confidence in Obi-wan’s ability to protect him had not wavered, his affection for him not dampened. It didn’t know how to. 

So, Obi-wan pushed away the inadequacy that leaked in and spoiled his thoughts whenever he mulled over the fact that he was, after two years of only lingering on the edges of the boy’s life, Luke’s sole guardian. He stifled his trepidations and moved forward with an aplomb he wasn’t sure he possessed for this particular mission. 

Obi-wan had no idea what this entailed, which in and of itself was terrifying. It was somewhat similar to how he felt after he realized what becoming Anakin’s master really meant, but with dial turned all the way up to 10 and the knob broken off. At least Anakin had been a child old enough to walk and talk. Obi-wan barely knew where to begin with a baby.   


He started with the basics: taking Luke into the hut and getting him acquainted with his new home; making some real dinner to satisfy the hunger freeze-dried space stuff couldn’t ever quite satisfy. 

With the way things were sometimes out in the Wastelands, Obi-wan half expected his hut to be completely raided by sand people when he returned. It was extremely lucky for them that they hadn’t touched it. It looked exactly the same as it had the day they left for Alderaan; simple and a little run down, but it served his purpose. He figured now that he had a toddler living in the hut, he would need to add some elements to make it more home-like and child friendly.

Obi-wan shimmied open the front door with the arm that wasn't cradling Luke and then shielded them both from the layer of crusted sand that had collected between the cracks and rained down on them. 

_ You know,  _ he thought,  _ Anakin was right. Sand really is the worst.  _

The lights flickered on slowly when he hit the button, which meant the solar panels were still somewhat operating. Another small blessing.

Obi-wan looked around. He had spent almost two years living in this hut and didn’t realize until just that moment, standing there with Luke in his arms, how barren and impersonal it was. It looked like it was abandoned, and he couldn’t blame that on his hasty departure a few weeks ago. It looked exactly the same as when he inhabited it. Nothing on the walls, no personal effects laying around, nothing to hint to an intruder who the homeowner was or what they liked. 

Luke made a small sound and Obi-wan turned his head to follow the scrutinizing gaze the toddler was giving the space as he curiously observed the unimpressive hut.

“Well it’s no summer palace on Alderaan, little one, but it has its charms,” he offered. 

Luke leveled him with an unimpressed stare.

“Listen, beggars cannot be choosers and we are most certainly beggars right now, so it will have to do,” Obi-wan replied. “Would you like to explore?”   


He lowered Luke slowly to the floor and settled him on his feet. Luke went reluctantly, clutching at Obi-wan’s leg with a vice-like grip. 

“It’s just you and me here, no need to be afraid.” Obi-wan reached a hand down to rustle Luke’s hair and offer some comfort to the swirling tendrils of apprehensions he could feel surrounding them. 

It was only a moment more that they stood in hesitant silence before Luke took a few steps forward and reached out a chubby little hand to point toward something on the floor. 

“Ball!” He said, gesturing excitedly. 

Obi-wan looked in the direction the boy was pointing and saw a cricket ball on the floor in the corner. It had somehow made it into one of the few boxes Obi-wan had saved before fleeing to Tatooine the first time. 

“Yes, little one, it is a ball. How very astute of you.”

“Up! Ball go up!” Luke exclaimed, more urgently. He turned his wide, delighted eyes on Obi-wan who melted on sight. He knew exactly what the toddler wanted.

Obi-wan raised his hand and with little effort, the ball hovered into the air. Luke squealed in exhilaration, hands outstretched in front of him and reaching up toward the ball. The ball swooped around a few times, Obi-wan making it dip and dive just to hear Luke shriek each time. He laughed along with the toddler as Luke chased the ball through the hut. Obi-wan followed behind casually, keeping the ball afloat and just out of Luke’s reach.

How many times had he warned Anakin that the Force was not a party trick? 

Well, in his defense, when he said that, he hadn’t had custody of a baby Skywalker yet. It was most definitely a party trick now. 

The ball chase continued for a while. And although it wasn’t the way he intended to introduce Luke to his new home, it worked sufficiently in getting the toddler acquainted to each room. Granted, there were only a few and there wasn’t much to look at in each one. Luke gave each space a once over as he toddled after the floating cricket ball and seemed to accept the hut as his home pretty quickly. 

Obi-wan thanked the Force again for Luke’s easy-going nature. He had no idea where he got it from, neither one of his parents were particularly laid back, but he was glad that somehow it had woven itself into his manner. 

After a few laps around the hut, Obi-wan could tell Luke was growing bored of their game. He expected as much and he was a little glad. There was a list of chores a mile long that he needed to get sorted before the suns set. 

The first lesson he learned about having a toddler was that they made it incredibly difficult to get anything done. Obi-wan couldn't leave Luke in the hut while he went to move the borrowed spaceship to a nearby cave for safekeeping and retrieve Artoo, so he took the boy with him. He also took Luke with him and Artoo to restart the moisture vaporators and down into his cellar so they could check their generators and security system wiring. Hell, he took Luke into the refresher with him. If he left the boy alone for one second, he was sure Luke would find trouble. It took twice as long to get half as much done. 

Luke was out the door like a blaster shot the second Obi-wan released the refresher door. He followed the toddler out and back into the living space. 

“Be careful, Luke,” he admonished as Luke attempted to pull himself up onto a chair at the table. 

Artoo wheeled over and extended a robotic claw arm that grabbed the back of Luke’s robe and placed him back on the dusty, hut floor. 

“Thanks, Artoo. I know babysitting may appear like a step down from the previous missions you’ve found yourself on, but I would gladly appreciate any help you could offer me with this one,” he conceded. “Plus, this is Anakin and Padme’s son. I’m sure he’ll find just as much trouble as they did.”

Obi-wan didn’t speak binary like Anakin, but it was obvious from the shrill, excited whistles Artoo offered as a reply that he was happy to help. 

Living out in the Wastelands for nearly two years had really made Obi-wan feel isolated. The people here on Tatooine didn’t care about whether there was a Republic or Empire governing, they cared about water and the only rulers they worried about were the Hutts. It often made Obi-wan feel crazy, like the war and the Jedi and all of his friends were all made up in his head. That none of it really happened. 

It was strange how just having Anakin’s little astromech here made him feel that much more like the person he was before, despite it all. All of the little nicks and dents on Artoo’s domed roof reminded him of their adventures, good and bad.

Obi-wan walked closer and rested a hand on Artoo’s dome, which the astromech leaned into like a dog longing to be pet. 

“Hope you don’t mind being grounded for a while, friend. This assignment will mostly entail keeping Luke from partaking in any of the reckless things toddlers are drawn too. Trust me, it is harder than it sounds.”

Artoo beeped sympathetically. 

“If he’s anything like young Anakin he’ll be trying to podrace by the time he can reach the pedals,” Obi-wan griped. 

The next beeps from Artoo sounded a little too excited at that prospect than Obi-wan would have liked. He leveled the astromech with an unimpressed glare. 

Just then, Luke let out a loud yawn that momentarily distracted him from trying to touch every button on Artoo’s base. 

Obi-wan chuckled and leaned down to pick the toddler up. Luke readily went into his arms, tucking his head into his favorite spot on Obi-wan’s shoulder. 

“I would have liked to have fed you some real dinner first, little one, but I can see you are tired. We’ll just skip that tonight, but just this once,” Obi-wan said, moving to begin the familiar lock down routine he had developed over the two years living on Tatooine. 

It didn’t take long, Obi-wan started by taking Artoo to the basement where the previous owners had installed a singular droid charging station, all the while promising to have it moved to the main floor because yes, Artoo was right, the cellar was a little scary. 

There was only one bed, situated in a cutout of the stone wall in the living room, but Obi-wan didn’t think Luke would mind. He would need to do something about that when Luke got older, but for now it would suffice. 

When the two finally settled down, Luke snuggled into Obi-wan’s side and was asleep almost instantly. Obi-wan watched his eyes dance beneath his closed lids and hoped his dreams were sweet and peaceful. 

But sleep didn’t find Obi-wan easily that night. In the day, there had been much to occupy his mind, to distract him from the terror that held onto the edges of his consciousness by its fingertips.

Because, Obi-wan had spent almost every moment during the journey from Alderaan back to Tatooine thinking about the threat to Luke’s life and he almost felt embarrassed at how willingly blind he’d been. 

It was almost too easy now to admit that he knew that Darth Sidious was behind it all. That the Sith Lord had somehow discovered that Anakin and Padme’s son had survived and sought to destroy him. 

Obi-wan’s stomach twisted. 

It made sense when he’d finally admitted it to himself. Obi-wan knew subconsciously that he had suspected it from the beginning, but hadn’t wanted to accept it. Because accepting that Sidious knew meant accepting that there was a possibility that Vader knew and would come looking for the child. Emotionally, Obi-wan didn’t know how he would handle it if Vader came striding over the sand dunes one day ready to duel him to the death when their last battle was still replaying behind his eyelids like a bad holo film. 

Yet, it seemed to Obi-wan that, for whatever reason, Sidious hadn’t told Vader about the child because although Obi-wan didn’t know Darth Vader, he knew Anakin, and Anakin would have gone wherever the child was in an instant. He wouldn’t have hired bounty hunters. So, for now, it was safe to assume Vader didn’t know about Luke.

But that left Obi-wan to wonder about what Sidious wanted with the child that he couldn’t even confide in his most trusted apprentice with the plans. Both bounty hunters had expressed that their objective was to take the child alive, so Sidious didn’t just want Luke dead, he wanted him for something else. Obi-wan shuddered to imagine what that could be. 

He clutched Luke a little tighter to his side. It didn’t matter what Sidious wanted with Luke, Obi-wan wouldn’t let it happen. He would fight off any bounty hunter that turned up at their front door, any pirate or ruffian or sith lord that dared try and take Luke from the walls of this hut. Any intruder would find themselves wasting away for eternity six feet below the furthest sand dune on Tatooine. 

Obi-wan didn’t know how long they would have until the next hunter arrived and if this time, they would wise up and bring reinforcements to beat whatever kept taking out their predecessors. He couldn’t allow himself to be so swallowed with the weight of ‘what-ifs.’ 

It was all he could muster to just try and do right by Luke, for Padmé’s sake. To help him grow into what the incredible man he was destined to be. 

Obi-wan hadn’t cried since that night on Mustafar, but nobody was around to judge him as a single tear slipped out of the corner of his eye and ran down into his hairline. They weren’t tears of sadness, or joy, but simply because of the overwhelming immensity of the task he was about to undertake and the wrongness of it all. 

He let his eyes slip close and released his trepidations into the Force. It settled him enough for sleep to slip peacefully in and take over. As Obi-wan drifted off, he dreamt of the future. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be a quiet reprieve for the two of them after last chapter but somehow it turned existential for Obi-wan lol oops! 
> 
> We're on Tatooine and staring down the barrel of the finality here. As always, I'd love to hear what you have to say! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @laheyy. Come say hi!
> 
> -Mara


End file.
